A 'Notorious' JAG
by mkim57
Summary: It's another AU from me. A discussion on the Recon board put this idea in my head and it wouldnt go away, so here goes.
1. Chapter 1

A 'Notorious' JAG

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JAG characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. I do not own any of the rights to the story and movie 'Notorious'. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: Alfred Hitchcock's movie "Notorious' made in 1946. It starred Ingrid Bergman and Cary Grant. Any JAG episode through Season 9.

A/N: The JAG story takes place in Season 9 right after the episode, 'The One That Got Away.' Keep in mind the state of mind our DD were in at that time.

A/N: Please also keep in mind that the original movie was made in 1946 so some of the details have been changed or they happen in a different order to fit the social mores of our society today. It is AU, so be warned.

A/N: Iska if you're out there this is all your fault. This is my least favorite part of the whole 10 years of JAG and I have to write about it. It just won't leave me alone…damn it.

As always many thanks to Aerogirl and Karen for their beta reading and excellent input.

Rating AO for language

2015

Saturday

October, 18 2003

Blair House

Washington

District of Columbia

The former Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. stood outside the building and lit his cigar. He leaned against his Corvette for a moment and tried to get his head around just what it was he had to do tonight.

He was to attend a reception given by the State Department and the Paraguayan government for 'services rendered' last spring. The honored guests were anonymous to the general public, though most of the guests knew each other very well.

There was one person in attendance whom Harm had thought he would never see again. He'd hoped he could avoid it, indefinitely if he were lucky. But if the last year was any indication, his luck had run out. When Blaisdell gave him this assignment he nearly turned him down and walked away.

No amount of money would have made him walk back into her life again. In the end it hadn't been the money, it was about doing what needed to be done. Mac was the best person for this assignment. Her knowledge of the details of the events in Paraguay, and her command of several languages was also an asset for this particular mission. Why the Company felt he was the best person to convince Mac to help in this matter was beyond him. Blaisdell had said they had a reputation for being a good team, but that had been a long time ago, or so it seemed to him. Whatever…it was time to get to it.

Harm pushed off of the 'vette' and began to walk toward the entrance to the old building. He tossed out his cigar in the designated ash can outside the main walkway and steeled himself for his meeting with his old partner. It still felt strange to attend an official function and not be in uniform. This was a formal affair and he dressed accordingly. Black tie and tux…a regular James Bond, he thought, and smiled without humor. Though he appeared to most to be perfectly happy in his new role, he would have given anything to be back at JAG and in uniform. With Mac just down the hall…before everything went to hell.

He paused looking at the front of the old historical building and willed the thoughts away. That was over and he had an assignment. It would be done soon enough and he would move on, period. End of story. He entered the building and made his way to the main reception hall. It was a gathering of nearly 100 people involved in the State Department and the diplomatic corps at many levels.

Slipping in as discreetly as a man who stood six feet four could, Harm positioned himself so that he could observe for a time before making himself known to one of the guests of honor. She stood speaking to an older, distinguished gentleman, possibly someone from the Paraguayan Embassy. As Harm watched her smile and offer her hand to the gentleman, he wished again that she weren't so beautiful. He wished again that he hadn't fallen in love with her, and waited too late to tell her. But who knew if it would have mattered anyway. Who knew why Mac did anything?

Mac was in civilian attire for this affair, in a burgundy red gown that draped over her strong but decidedly feminine body in a way that nearly took his breath away. It had been a very good idea to wait a while before he made himself known. He needed to get used to seeing her this way, so that he would not reveal anything that he felt for her. To his mind, it didn't matter how he felt anymore; she had made her choice.

He watched as Webb walked into the room, still looking slightly frail, but seemingly recovering well from his 'acquaintance' with Sadiq in Paraguay. Harm watched as he walked up to Mac and placed his hand at the small of her back. Mac turned to him and then did something that surprised Harm. She smiled at Webb but very discreetly stepped away from his touch at her back. What had that meant? She continued to speak with the older gentleman while including Webb in the conversation. The look of disappointment on Webb's face had not been lost on him.

The evening began to wind down; many of the guests had already left. Harm kept his distance from Mac and Webb, still observing them. Webb took Mac's elbow and began to guide her away from a group of people. Mac had pressed her lips together in a thin line, and it was obvious to Harm that she didn't like that he was guiding her away. He was almost hoping Webb would keep pushing so he'd get to see her deck him, but that would have been asking too much. He saw them take a sudden turn toward him and he stepped into the hallway, stopping just out of their sight but close enough to hear their conversation.

"Sarah, what is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Harm listened from the other side of the wall and grinned knowingly; this was Mac keeping everyone at arm's length. 'That's right, Mac,' he thought, 'keep 'em guessing – it's what you do best.'

Webb's expression changed from concern to an infuriatingly indulgent one.

"Never mind. I know the problem. He's not coming back, Mac. Harm's doing what he loves best, he's flying. I doubt if we'll ever see him again."

"You don't know anything about him. Leave him out of this." Mac's response was sharp.

"Fine. I thought – I just thought there was something…between us, after what happened at Paraguay…"

"Don't" she lowered her voice but still sounded angry. "Don't say another word about Paraguay."

"Look, Sarah…I'm sorry. Maybe you just need more time."

"Yeah, maybe." She didn't seem to want to talk about this anymore.

"I'm getting away for a while, and I want you to consider coming with me. I think we both need the rest and to get away from everything. I'm leaving in the morning; I'll e-mail directions to our vacation home in Maryland. It's called 'Manderly.' The house has been in our family for generations. You'd love it there, Sarah."

"I don't know, Clay…I'll have to get back to you." He was making her uncomfortable.

"Do that," he said as he reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips. "I'll look forward to it."

Harm walked further down the hallway and stepped into another of the reception rooms not in use. Maybe she and Webb weren't together after all. It didn't change the fact that she had said 'never,' but it at least made this assignment easier to take. He didn't think he could stand another scene like he'd witnessed while Webb was in the hospital.

After Webb left, he stepped back into the hall and went in search of Mac. Hearing their conversation did not help him focus on the purpose of this 'visit.' He had to convince her to assist the Company with a mission, many of the details of which even he had not been given access to. He figured the plan had to be well thought out. Webb wasn't in the middle of it, so the chances were that much better for success.

Mac walked further into the room, thinking that it was time for her to take her leave as well. She'd come alone; she hadn't wanted to accompany anyone. Webb had brought his mother and had asked Mac to come along with them, but she had thought it awkward. She didn't know how she felt about him, and she was still too emotionally confused to know how she felt about anything. The whole ordeal in Paraguay, and the huge void left in her life by Harm's absence, left her at loose ends. Life as she knew it was vastly different than it had been for nearly seven years. Why hadn't he answered any of her messages? All her seeming indifference to Harm's absence at JAG had been a lie. She missed him terribly.

Just as she began to clear her thoughts, she felt rather than saw a familiar presence. Harm. She turned to look at him and hoped that her face didn't betray her feelings. He had startled her, and for a half second she wanted to throw herself into his arms, but the look in his eyes stopped her and reminded her of where they were now. She reined in her emotions and greeted him.

"Harm." She kept her tone of voice even.

He matched her tone and answered her. "Mac."

"What brings you here?" She had almost said 'sailor,' but caught herself. It still pained her to think he wasn't in the Navy anymore. "Strange place to crash a party."

"I'm not party crashing, Mac. I was in Paraguay too, remember." He couldn't believe she wouldn't remember that.

Mac's face flamed with shame but she delivered a shot anyway. "Don't tell me you've become another special assistant to the Secretary of State. I thought your job was much more 'covert'."

"Did you learn all that spy doublespeak from your boyfriend, Mac?" Damn it! This was already getting out of hand and he had a long way to go before he convinced her that he needed her help.

"He's not my boyfriend, Harm, and it's none of your business anyway." Mac's defenses were already in high gear.

Harm knew he'd better backpedal fast, or this would be over before it started. "Sorry, you're right. It's none of my business, but we are friends…right?"

"No it's not, and yes, I thought we were, but after I left the 17th message I was beginning to wonder."

"I've been out of the country… a lot, Mac." What the hell did she expect? He was fighting the urge to just walk away; she hadn't really looked directly at him since he started speaking to her.

Mac did look at him then and considered what he said. She didn't want to fight with him; she had missed him so much. Looking down, and then turning toward him fully, she looked at his face, really looked for the first time in a long while. He looked tired and the mischievous light that seemed to always be in his eyes when they spoke was gone. This fighting had to stop; it was killing both of them.

"I know." She tried to smile and let him see just a fraction of what she felt for him. Maybe he was really trying to reach out to her.

Harm offered her his hand. "Truce?" He turned on his most charming grin.

She placed her hand in his. "Okay, truce."

He turned and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Mac smiled. He was flirting but this was no seduction. She would settle for that. In fact, she couldn't think of anything she'd like more. "Lead the way."

Harm helped her with her wrap after they left the building. They had stepped out the door and the chill in the night air was apparent. "Here, let me help you."

He placed the cashmere shawl around her shoulders, and as he closed it around her his gaze dropped to the neckline of her gown. His eyes lingered there for a second and then he looked up into her eyes. The attraction he felt for her was as strong as it had ever been but this was no time to act upon it. No matter what the status of her and Webb's relationship.

"Ready?" He turned the smile on high beam.

Mac had seen the look in his eyes and also his quick recovery. He was the master; she had to hand it to him. He never revealed anything he didn't want to.

"Yeah, where to?" She was willing to play, just for the chance to talk with him for a while.

Harm chuckled at bit. "To tell you the truth, I hadn't thought about that yet."

Mac laughed at him. "A Company man without a plan?"

Harm ignored the barb and looked in the direction of Mac's 'vette. "How about a drive?"

Mac followed his gaze. "In my car? Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not?" Harm figured if she drove it might just distract her enough for him to pitch this plan and convince her to help them.

"You're letting me drive?" She couldn't keep the surprised look from her face.

"Sure. You can bring me back to my car later."

They got in Mac's 'vette and were soon on the Beltway. "Where to?"

"Anywhere is okay with me." He leaned back in his seat, seemingly content to literally let her be in the driver's seat.

Mac decided to get off the beaten path and drive southwest toward MacLean. They had been driving in companionable silence for about ten minutes, with Mac's mind working all the while trying to figure out just how this came about.

"Going to see the admiral, Mac?" He gave her a sidelong glance.

"No, just driving. You said anywhere."

"That I did."

"Tell me how you've been, Harm. It's been such a long time."

Harm steeled himself immediately. He didn't know what was worse, Mac when she was cuttingly sarcastic or Mac she spoke to him in that tone of voice, with genuine concern.

"It has."

"I know you can't talk about a lot of it, but are you okay? Are you happy?"

Harm smiled but the last question made him angry. Was he happy? What did she think?

"I'm okay." His voice had an edge he couldn't soften.

"I never thanked you for all you gave up – for me, for us. I want you to know I'll never forget what you did, Harm."

'Great, just great,' he thought. He couldn't deceive her like this. He would ask her straight out: no charm, no sales pitch. If she didn't do it, the hell with it, they could get someone else.

"Mac…pull over as soon as you can. I need to talk to you about something."

Mac looked at him quickly. Something in the tone of his voice made her blood run cold. She agreed and then returned her eyes to the road. They had been off of the interstate for some time, so when she came to a small town another mile or so down the road she pulled over. She stopped in the parking lot of an old gas station, closed for day.

She kept the engine running but she placed the vehicle in park and turned to look at Harm.

"Harm what is it?" Her eyes filled with concern.

"Mac, I came to the reception specifically to talk to you." He knew this would hurt her, but he could not lie to her, no matter what it cost him.

Mac's heart fluttered in her chest. Maybe she had overreacted, and maybe there was still hope for them. "I'm listening."

Harm saw the open and sincere look on her face. Why did this always happen? Hell, the Fates wouldn't even allow them to be friends. He didn't know what else to do but blurt it out.

"We need your help, Mac…on a mission."

She felt as though he had slapped her. He hadn't just wanted to be with her after the reception – it had been about 'the job…the mission.' She swallowed hard, determined not to allow him to see how much this had hurt her.

"So…your bosses sent you to talk to me, is that it?" Her tone of voice was quiet and even.

Harm tried to harden his heart for what he knew was coming. Mac was hurt and she knew all his vulnerabilities, as he knew hers. He braced himself and kept his expression unreadable. "Yes."

"You didn't have to waste your time riding all over Northern Virginia with me, Harm. You could have just asked."

"What would you have said if I had, Mac?" He smirked, his voice sounding more sarcastic than he had intended.

The sharp talk between them had become habit. It had been easy to fall into; kindness at this point seemed to take more effort than they were willing to give.

How she hated that look, the above-it-all smirk. "It's time to go home." She wanted to get as far and as fast away as she could. He could not have hurt her more if he had plunged a knife into her heart.

Mac threw the 'vette into reverse and stepped hard onto the gas pedal. 'Damn him...' she thought as threw gravel and dust behind them. She continued to accelerate down the two-lane state road. It was late and mostly deserted, but as her speed continued to climb, Harm began to wonder what the hell she was trying to do.

Mac saw Harm watching her speed in her peripheral vision. A sly grin spread slowly across her face. She pressed down further as her speed passed 80 miles an hour.

Harm watched, keeping his expression calm, he turned slightly toward her resting his hand on the back of her seat as though he were calmly observing or listening to an amusing story.

She glanced toward him and her 'vette veered toward the shoulder of the road. Harm reached for and steadied the wheel, his expression remaining the same. If she was going to play chicken, she would lose; suddenly he just didn't give a damn tonight.

Mac looked at him. "I'd like to wipe that smug smile off you face, you liar."

"I'm not a liar, Mac. I told you what I came here to do tonight."

"That's right, Harm, the hero, the big sacrifice boy….that's you." She pressed the accelerator harder, topping 90 miles an hour.

In the distance they both heard a siren and Harm glanced in the rearview mirror. 'Thank God,' he thought. At this point he was beginning to think he was going to have to overpower her to get control of the car, and knowing Mac that would be no easy task.

Mac saw it too and began to back off of the accelerator. "Damn."

She didn't look at Harm but she continued to slow her vehicle down and then pulled over on the shoulder of the road. She reached for her purse and her license and then into her glove compartment for her registration, never looking at Harm at all. She didn't trust herself. She pushed the button to roll the window down as the trooper approached her side of the vehicle.

"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?" He had gotten a good look at the vehicle and the woman behind the wheel already. The 'vette and the evening gown spoke of too much money and way too much idle time as far as the trooper was concerned.

"I'm sorry, officer." Mac had no idea what else she was going to say. She was still boiling mad at Harm and was having a difficult time sounding contrite.

Harm had reached for his ID and reached across Mac, handing it to the officer. It was a State Department ID and it held a code that identified him as more than a State Department staffer.

"Officer, we're in a bit of hurry here – sorry about the speed."

The officer understood, and as he returned his ID he asked, "Do you need an escort, sir?"

"No, that won't be necessary, thanks."

Mac sat silently as the officer nearly fell all over himself trying to help Harm in any way he could. He finally stopped asking and 'sir'-ing him and went back to his squad car.

After the trooper pulled away Mac continued to sit behind the wheel, shaking her head in amazement. "How do you do it?"

"What are you talking about now?" 'Here it comes,' he thought.

"Harm to the rescue…you can barely stand me but you're saving my ass again. How do you do it? Why do you do it?" There was no kindness in her voice; she was furious.

"Did you want the ticket, Mac?" He had been right – she hated everything he did.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You could walk through the gates of hell and nothing touches you. Nothing. I hate it!" With that Mac threw her door open and jumped out of the car.

"Mac what in the hell are you doing?"

He had long since given up on trying to get her help with the upcoming mission. Now he just wanted to get home without forgetting he was a gentleman and telling her just what he thought of her. Nothing touched him? He had lost his career…any chance of a future that included her.

"Leave me alone. I don't want any more help from you."

She walked briskly down the dark road, trying to get away from him before she lost it completely. If she bought herself a couple of minutes maybe she could tame this anger she felt. It was searing and very nearly all-consuming; she could barely contain it.

"Get back here." He'd had enough of this; she was acting like a child.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." His condescension infuriated her further.

"Get back in the car, Mac." He made no effort to control the anger in his voice.

"Drive yourself home, Superman. I'll walk." Her tone was dismissive; as though she fully intended to walk the over 20 miles back to the city.

Harm's temper flared, and he got out of the vehicle and came up on her faster than he intended to.

"Get back in the car, Mac." His voice took on a tone that he had never used with her before.

"No – get the hell away from me."

She felt as though all she needed was a little push and she would lose all semblance of control. She was angrier with him than she had ever been in her life.

He reached for her arm and that was all Mac needed to lose control completely. Everything came crashing down on her head at once. Harm shutting her out last spring during the incident with Singer. The seemingly futile wait beforehand for some sign that they had a future. Paraguay, her fear of dying there, of Webb's torture and her perceived role in it. All the missed signals, Harm's apparent concern and desire for her, and then his nearly pushing her at Webb, when all she wanted was to fall into his arms. All of his and all of her emotions seemed to be running hot and cold, without reason and without warning.

She couldn't stand anymore.

Mac slapped his hand away and Harm saw her eyes go dark with rage. She swung at his face.

"Knock it off, Mac."

"What's the matter, Harm…you scared?" She would wipe that smug smile off of his face, literally.

She swung again and grazed his chin, knocking his head slightly to the side. Harm quickly took her by the arms and turned her around, facing away from him. He held her fast to him and held her arms so that she could not move. In a voice filled with barely concealed rage he told her, "I said stop it, Mac…now!"

Mac wanted to scream, to fight him until she was so tired that she couldn't raise her arms….anything to make the pain she felt go away. The hurt and helplessness rushed up inside her and the tears started to spill from her eyes. "No!" She drew in a deep breath trying to regain control. "Let go!" She was nearly screaming, still trying to keep the rage from turning to despair.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mac…I'm not going to… no matter what you do, but I'm not going to stand here and let you hit me. What do you think I am?" He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

Now his breath was coming in short gasps and he could hear the tears and rage in her voice. This was hurting him too, damn it. What the hell had Blaisdell been thinking? He had never seen her this much out of control before; she'd have never done this before Paraguay. He should never have agreed to this and damn Clayton Webb for ever involving her in his cluster fuck in South America. Neither of them would ever be the same again.

"Calm down," he said firmly and evenly.

Mac drew deep breaths, trying to get herself under control. The rage was fading but the tears were still flowing, though they weren't choking her now. She had given up on hiding them. 'The hell with it,' she thought. The only way to get away from him was to go home, and as much as she'd like to leave him standing by the side of the road, she wouldn't.

"Let go." Her tone of voice was still sharp and had the sound of being barely under control.

"Not till you calm down." He turned his head toward her and looked down so he could see her face. What he saw pained him to his heart. Her face was stained with her tears, her eyes huge and full of pain.

"All right… let go." Her voice was angry, but Harm could hear that she was in fact calming down. He guessed this was the one thing about her he did understand, or at least recognized when he saw or heard it: her anger.

Harm loosened his grip, and as he did Mac pushed her way out of his arms. She turned and looked at him. "I want to go home."

"Fine," he answered. He read the resignation on her face and heard it in her voice. Damn it, how did they get here?

Mac walked back toward the car, wiping her tears. Deciding that she was in no shape to drive, she walked to the passenger's side of the car. She didn't trust herself just now, though she would never have admitted that to anyone, much less Harm. This was a part of her that she barely recognized… this uncontrolled rage. It frightened her. She could always channel her pain, she had learned to do it years ago, but since they had returned from Paraguay, she hadn't been able to at all.

Harm stood and watched her get in on the passenger's side. He raised his brows. 'Guess I'm driving.' He walked to the car, got in and started the ignition.

They had driven for about ten miles in dead silence. Mac was sitting nearly ramrod straight in the seat, her eyes forward, never looking at Harm. She could see him look at her in her peripheral vision, but she could not bear to look at him at all.

"Do you mind if I turn this on?" Harm reached for the controls of the radio. He was ready for anything that would end this terrible silence.

She nodded her acquiescence, still keeping her eyes forward. As the soft and heartbreakingly sweet jazz began to fill the interior of the car, Mac felt herself begin to relax. They were over halfway home; she had only to hang on for a bit longer. She sat back in her seat and rested her arm on the door of the car. She looked out of the window until her eyes came into focus and she saw hers and Harm's reflection in the window glass. The interior lights had cast just enough like to illuminate their features.

She barely recognized herself or Harm. Her expression was filled with such sadness and Harm's expression was completely closed to her now. The eyes and expression of the man she could read without effort were nowhere to be seen. What had they become? The loss hit her full force, and it broke her heart all over again. She felt the tears begin again and the pain sharp in her chest. She covered her mouth. "Oh…damn it." She said it aloud. Her control was gone again, in a matter of seconds

Harm looked at her and saw her begin to shake. He reached across the car to touch her arm and she turned quickly, moving out of his reach.

"Don't." Her look was almost pleading.

Harm opened his palm and held his hand up. "Okay."

"Just get me home." She continued to try and calm herself, turning her face away, trying not to see what had hurt her so much just minutes before.

20 minutes later…

Harm pulled into Mac's parking space in front of her apartment. He got out and went to open Mac's car door. She was already getting out of the car so he waited at the curb for her. He was going to see her to her door whether she spoke to him or not. He kept the keys in his hand, picking out the familiar key and unlocking the door. When he placed her keys in her hand, she remembered that his car was still at Blair House.

"Your car." She spoke in almost a monotone.

"I'll call a cab."

"Come in, I promise I won't embarrass myself or you anymore." She had turned away from him and walked further into her apartment, turning on a light as she went.

"You didn't embarrass me, Mac. I…" He didn't really want to begin this conversation again, but he couldn't keep himself from trying to explain.

Mac raised her hand. "Harm, I really can't do this. Come in and call a cab. I'm going to bed." The tears and the rage had left her completely drained; she was exhausted.

She dropped her wrap and her purse on her couch and walked straight back to her bedroom.

Harm called his cab and let himself out, waiting outside for his ride. It was too painful to be in the same apartment with her just now.

0830

Sunday

October 19

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

Mac had just poured herself a cup of coffee when she heard a knock at her door. She knew before she answered it that it was Harm. She looked through the security lens and then opened the door.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Harm had been looking down the hallway behind him. He turned forward as she opened the door.

"Yes…come in." Mac backed up and allowing him to pass.

As Harm walked through the door the phone rang. She answered it. It was Webb. Harm could only hear her side of the conversation. She was standing with her back to him.

"No, I don't think so…I appreciate the invitation. Yeah…maybe some other time. No…. I may be out of the country for a while, I don't know."

Harm looked up at her when she said she might be out of the country. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had come to apologize for even asking her to participate in this mission.

"Yeah, okay…Goodbye, Clay." She hung up and turned to look at him.

"That was Webb."

"So I gathered."

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" They were not going to discuss Webb today.

He thought he'd better speak his piece before they found something else to fight about. Harm didn't think either of them could take another episode like last night.

"I wanted to say that I'm going to tell Blaisdell to forget it, and I wanted to apologize for the way I went about asking you. I should have been more up front about it. Obviously you've been through a lot more than I even considered and I shouldn't have even agreed to ask you. We're friends, or at least we used to be, and I should have known."

"Don't worry about it." Her expression was closed and guarded.

Silence reigned once again.

"Well…that's it. That's all I had to say." Harm turned and started to leave.

"Tell him I'm in."

"What?"

"Tell your boss I'll do it."

"Mac, you're in no shape to take something like this on now."

"I'm as fit as you are. Tell him… or I will." The walls were up and Harm couldn't read a thing in her expression.

"Fine."

Mac walked toward him, her eyes down, signaling that it was time to go. Harm turned and opened the door. She came up behind him and closed it as he turned to look at her.

Harm stood outside the door, for a moment thinking that he had a bad feeling about this, but he decided too that his instincts weren't worth a damn anymore anyway. He turned back around and walked back out of the building.

1636

Wednesday

October 22, 2003

United Airlines flight 843

Somewhere over the Southern Atlantic

Harm and Mac were seated together as they were approaching Rio de Janeiro. The admiral had cleared Mac for the assignment – with great misgivings – under pressure from the SecNav. He had been given two attorneys TAD from NLSO North Island to compensate for his loss of Mac and the continued loss of Commander Rabb.

Harm had been told that they were to be given their assignment after they arrived. They would report to Paul Prescott, the Chief of Station in Rio. This appeared to be a sting operation to 'clean up' a remnant Al Qaeda connection that had scattered as a result of their efforts last spring. Edward Hardy had been evidence of the kind of corruption that is possible in this part of the world.

Harm assumed Rio had been chosen because more of the terrorists or their support system had moved there. Webb had been right about that, at least.

As the wide bodied aircraft banked to begin its descent, Mac leaned across Harm to look at the beautiful land and sparkling sea below. Her cheek was just inches from Harm's face, her scent permeating his senses, her nearness intoxicating. This wasn't going to be an easy assignment… at all.

On the one hand they were notorious for their ability to work as a team and their success in that regard, but they were also well known, by those who knew them best, as people who knew how to hurt each other, badly.

What they would succeed at doing more of on this trip was anyone's guess.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Notorious JAG

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG characters they are the property of Belasarius Productions. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. I don't own the rights to the story or movie 'Notorious.' Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: Any JAG episode through season 9. The premise of this story is loosely based on the story in the movie 'Notorious.'

A/N: Thanks to Karen for her excellent beta reading skills and support.

Rating M for language and adult situations

1835

Wednesday

October 22 2003

Ipanema Towers

Rio De Janeiro

Their hotel was located on a beautiful tree lined avenue just one street off of Ipanema Beach. Harm stepped to the concierge desk to check into his suite. The hotel was very upscale; Harm thought that the Company was putting out a lot of money for this mission and they hadn't even started yet.

Mac walked up behind him, gave her name and received her key. She took it and started for the elevators. Harm followed and pushed the button for the 5th floor. Mac frowned and looked at her room number; it read 952 on the 9th floor.

"We're not on the same floor?" She held up her card showing her room number.

Harm looked at his and answered. "I guess not."

Mac was quiet

"Maybe we have completely separate assignments." He wasn't sure, and he was getting that feeling again that he was going to regret taking this assignment. He, Mac and South America just didn't seem to be a good combination.

The elevator stopped on Harms floor, he exited and turned to look at Mac. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear from Prescott."

"Okay"

She looked directly at him, and continued to do so as the doors closed. For a moment she didn't want him to leave her. They'd made polite conversation through out their trip, it had been uncomfortable a lot of the time, but just now she didn't want to be where she couldn't reach him immediately. Why were they being separated?

She took a deep breath and shook off the feeling, it was irrational. They weren't close anymore, but if she were honest, she felt her connection to him as strongly as she ever had. The elevator opened on the 9th floor and she exited to her room.

One hour later…

Harm stood on his balcony looking out to sea and at the narrow strip of beach below. It was beautiful here; the beach that made the girl from Impanema famous, but it wasn't quite warm enough for a Brazilian bikini. Mac on Ipanema Beach would definitely be something he would have a difficult time forgetting. Lost in thought, he was startled by knock on his door.

He opened it to find Mac waiting. She was wearing a dress with a jacket of the same color. It was short but not too short; it didn't have to be to look sexy on Mac. It was a deep shade of rose, so dark that it was almost brown, it made the color of her eyes sharper and the dark chestnut color in her hair more vibrant. Beth's comment to him about knowing whether or not it was over when he saw her again came to him suddenly. For him, he knew now, it was definitely not over.

"Are you going out for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, I thought I'd order in." She looked entirely too good to be spending the evening with. He didn't trust himself after having to sit so near to her on the plane. He had nearly reached out to touch her when she laid her head back and closed her eyes to take a nap.

"Okay…I think I'm going out."

Harm frowned, "Where were you going to go? You don't even know where you are."

"I have no idea; I'm just not spending my first night in Rio in my hotel room."

"Makes sense…but by yourself?" 'In that dress?' Harm thought.

Mac gave him a sharp look. "I think I can handle it."

Harm put both hands up surrendering before the war started. "Okay…just…call me when you get back in."

Mac nodded. "Night"

She left both disappointed and relieved that Harm hadn't come along. A few minutes later, as she was walking out of the main entrance of the building, Harm caught up with her.

He had showered and changed earlier that evening into a black long sleeved pullover with his jeans so he grabbed a sport coat and nearly ran to catch up with her. He reasoned that she shouldn't be alone. For all he knew Sadiq could still be in South America. He convinced himself it would be foolish to take any chances. His reasoning was enough to drown out the little voice in his head that told him to keep her at arms length.

Mac gave him a sidelong glance, "Change your mind?"

Harm ignored her question, but returned her look as he walked along with her down the Rua Prudente de Morais. It looked as though they could find anything they were looking for tonight. The street was lined with restaurants, shops and night clubs. It was still light outside, but barely. Under different circumstances, this might have been a great place to begin again and to make their way back to each other. But they had wounds that were a long way from healing, and a responsibility to complete their mission. Whatever else there was to be between them would come later.

2045

Galeria Café

Ipanema Beach

They had just finished dinner which they ate in near silence. Mac was wishing she had walked out of the hotel a bit faster. This had been difficult and confusing, she felt as though she longed to be with him, but then when she was, she couldn't wait to get away. It made no sense. Harm had been watching her and seemed to read her thoughts.

"Look I know you probably wanted to get out on your own tonight, but I don't think that's a good idea for now. For all we know, Sadiq could still be in South America. He knows you by sight; I think it's a risk to go out alone."

Mac considered what he had said, "You're probably right, I just didn't want to spend the night in my room tonight. How long do you think it will be till you hear from Prescott?"

"It could be tomorrow, it could be a week, it's hard to say."

Mac took this assignment mainly because she wanted to stop Sadiq. The memory of his torture of Webb and his murder of the missionaries Warren and Karla Robinson would forever be burned into her mind. Karla had betrayed her, but she didn't deserve what happened to her. Mac understood now that Karla had been out of her mind with fear. She just wanted to go home, to be free. She had never in her life seen such unreasoning hatred as she had when Sadiq looked into her eyes.

Harm noticed that she appeared lost in thought. "Mac?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking…I was thinking that I hope this is about Sadiq, and that we get him this time."

"How are you doing with that anyway?" His tone didn't betray anything other than casual interest.

"I hate him." It was a simple statement.

Harm's expression changed to one of concern in focused silence.

Mac felt the words rush out before she had given them full thought. "I've never let anyone make me hate them like that. Not for a long time. I never wanted to give anyone that much power over me again. The reason I took this assignment was so that I could do something with this hate…this rage I feel inside. Then maybe it will go away and I can feel like myself again."

"It may not go away Mac, not right away."

"I know" She looked at him, and the concern on his face helped her put those feelings aside for the time being.

Harm understood unexpressed anger at things that were out of his control, he had dealt with that as a child and young man and more recently since his return from Paraguay. He began to think of other times and felt himself being pulled into the depths of that rage again. He wanted to talk about something else, anything else, even if it meant fighting with her. This was still too painful for him and he didn't like where those feelings took him.

He decided to lighten the conversation but didn't quite succeed.

"You hate me and seem to be doing alright." He began with a smile, but it faded when he saw the look on her face. 'That was pathetic Rabb,' he thought.

"I'll never hate you, Harm." Her look was direct and sincere.

Mac looked away watching people pass the outdoor café. "It was partly because of you that I stopped hating my father. It seemed that after I went to see him when he died that I could let that hatred go. It was okay to love him again, to remember what was good about him. You encouraged me to go and see him when everything in me wanted to run the other way."

Harm was at a loss for words. One moment she was totally closed off and distant from him, then the next moment her heart seemed completely open to him. She spoke to him as the Mac he had once known, his best friend. It was as though they had always been close, never at odds, and Paraguay had never happened.

Mac noticed the look on his face, poor Harm, he looked completely off balance. She looked down suddenly embarrassed at her candor. "We better get back."

Harm rose and left his money on the table. "Yeah."

"Do you mind if we take the long way? I'd like to walk along the beach for awhile."

"Sure" There were still a lot of people on the street.

They walked along together with Harm stepping slightly closer to her but not touching her. He still felt protective of her, though he would never have admitted it to her. Since their argument after the reception, there was something about her that made her seem more fragile, but also completely untouchable. He had the feeling that if he pushed her too hard she would shatter into a million pieces.

Mac felt him step closer and surprisingly his nearness put her at ease. She always had plenty of confidence in her ability to take care of herself, but just standing with him, at this moment she felt as though she could face anything. When they stood together in any way, they really were unstoppable; it was the one thing about them that she could count on in any circumstance. Being with him like this made her feel complete too, in a way she hadn't in a very long time. She continued to walk with him, nearly matching him stride for stride.

They came upon a dance club that was open onto the street; they slowed their pace as they approached it. There were a number of couples dancing to the driving beat and the sight and sound of it all drew them both in. They stepped inside and watched the couples dancing the samba de salao. For a few moments neither of them could tear their eyes away from the dancers' fluid and sensual movements.

Harm stood behind Mac totally captivated, as she seemed to be. He could feel the music inside him as he imagined holding Mac tightly to him, with his hands sliding down low on her back. He leaned forward involuntarily and breathed in her sweet scent. Needing her and not having her had almost become second nature to him. But that had been when they had uniforms and protocols between them, or when the events of last spring had seemingly blown them apart for good. Here in Rio, at this moment, what he felt for her was almost overpowering, and there was very little to rein him in. He shifted slightly and stepped around beside her. The look on her face did nothing to help him get his desire for her under control.

She was a vision, her face hiding nothing, her eyes held a dreamy heavy lidded gaze. She seemed spellbound by what she was witnessing. He would have given anything to know what she was thinking about at this moment. Looking back out onto the dance floor, he watched as one couple drew apart then intimately back together. Mac drew in a breath, and Harm couldn't keep himself from reaching out and gently grasping her at her hip.

Mac looked up at him; the passion still in her eyes, her gaze fell on his lips then up into his eyes. She remembered those beautiful but changeable eyes. Eyes that poured out and withdrew affection without warning. She took a breath and tried to ignore the tingling sensation from where he was touching her down to her feet. She heard herself ask. "Are you…ready?"

Harm nearly leaned down, just to press his lips to hers, but as he saw Mac trying to regain control he released her hip and nodded his answer. He turned and as he did he caught her by her hand, not wanting to lose her in the gathering crowd. As they reached its edge Harm noticed a young man walking into the club, giving Mac what would be termed as a more than admiring look. He then looked at Harm directly and winked, conveying an unspoken message that he would love to be him tonight. As they stepped out onto the walkway, Harm stepped more closely to her and placed his hand at the small of her back. The sensual beat of the samba followed them as they walked. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Mac's admirer still watching them.

Mac looked up at Harm as he looked back, and saw him frown. "What is it?"

"You seem to have an admirer."

"What?"

"From the dance club, he was watching you as we left."

Mac glanced over her shoulder and saw the man who stood on the sidewalk nearly half a block behind them now. He bowed slightly and placed his hand over his heart. She turned back and began to pick up her pace. For reasons she could not explain she felt foolish suddenly, and very uncomfortable.

"Hey slow down."

Mac continued walking at the same pace.

Harm knew the attention had made her uncomfortable. "He was just making his intentions known, Mac."

He had just caught up with her and looked at her with his eyes gleaming mischievously

Mac shook her head and returned his look. "Oh, no, Harmon Rabb, I'm not doing that dance tonight." She was in no mood to spar with him, if this was bait she wasn't taking it.

"Too bad we don't know that dance Mac" He looked back toward the dance club indicating the couples they had been watching a few moments before. He gave her a sly grin.

She stepped further away from him as they walked, then looked at him directly. "I didn't know you knew how, Harm" He asked for it and as usual she couldn't resist, after all.

They returned to their hotel rooms in amused silence. They both loved and hated their 'dance,' and for the life of them they didn't know how to stop.

1030

Thursday

October 23, 2003

Ipanema Towers

Room 545

Harm called Mac's room for the second time that morning. There hadn't been an answer so he tried the concierge desk. Mac had left a message that she was doing some sight seeing and that she would check in hourly to see if her presence was required. Harm ended the call; he was getting out of here too. The plan had been for Prescott to contact him by cell phone anyway.

Harm walked nearly every street in Ipanema. He was subconsciously looking for Mac, telling himself all the while that he didn't care where she went. The sense he had of always knowing where she was seemed lost to him now, and it filled him an unease that he could not shake.

At that same moment…

Mac held onto the frame of the jeep as it climbed higher into the mountains and the green of the Tijuca forest. She had come upon a group of tourists waiting for their transportation and tour guide early this morning. She decided it was the perfect opportunity to get away.

It was cooler as they climbed, and Mac breathed in the fresh clean air. It was a different world from the congestion and the noise of the city. This had been a good idea. She wished for just a moment that she had invited Harm along, but banished the thought immediately. She needed this time alone.

When they reached a plateau Mac's tour guide stopped to allow his passengers to rest. Mac and another couple got out to enjoy the view. Keeping to herself, she stepped closer to the outer edge of the rest area and looked at the city below. She was feeling so much better today, in fact, she felt almost euphoric at this moment. Placing her hand on her chest, she breathed deeply trying to rein in all of her churning emotions. She knew that to Harm she must seem the most unstable person in the world, with her moods changing from highs to lows very quickly. She knew it wasn't normal, but thought too that it would pass. When this mission was complete and she got back to Washington, got into the normal routine of her life, she believed things would calm down again. The trouble was, without Harm, her life had felt anything but normal. Maybe this mission would take care of that too. They would remember what they were to each other, friends above all. She hoped they would. In fact, she was counting on it.

Later that day…

Harm sat watching the late afternoon foot traffic at the oceanfront. The tourist brochures that he found in his room had been right. The scenery was beautiful here; it was still early spring, with everything green and coming alive instead of dying out. It was fall in the States, and Harm smiled thinking that it was just another example of how things turned upside down in South America. He stood and looked down Avenue Viera Souto. Where was Mac? He had called the hotel a number of times to see if she had come back to her room, but she had not. He knew why she left on her own and he didn't blame her, but it was as he said… a risk. Exploring the city on his own had taken up most of the day, he wandered in and out of the small shops on the residential streets, he had looked through an art gallery on Rua Prudente de Morais, walked the entire beach thinking he might see her somewhere. Deciding to check on Mac's return without calling yet again, he walked back toward their hotel. He was almost ashamed to call the concierge desk.

1740

Thursday

Ipanema Towers

Harm was just a block away from the hotel when he saw Mac coming from the opposite direction. He called to her before he thought about it. "Mac!"

She stopped and looked around recognizing his voice. She finally saw him across the street. Smiling, she waved and continued to walk toward the hotel, Harm crossed the street and caught up with her just as she entered the hotel.

"Where have you been?"

"I took a Jeep tour of the Tijuca forest. You should go Harm, it was fantastic." Her cheeks were flushed a tawny pink and her eyes were bright with happiness, almost too bright.

He was just going to remind her about how foolish it was for her to go off alone, but she looked so radiantly happy now he didn't have the heart to do it. He tried to smile but the thought that Sadiq could resurface and take her from him again would not allow it.

Mac knew he wouldn't like the idea of her tour, but she had to go. They couldn't spend any more time together without another argument of some kind, and they had to be able to work together on this mission. She had thought a break was just what they needed; and truth be told she just wanted to do something to make herself feel better.

Harm followed her into the elevator silently, pushing the button for the 9th floor. He stood eyes forward, considering carefully what he would say. Mac seemed to be all over the map, one moment she was sniping and surly and then she would be as she was now. The one he understood and knew was his friend. Her behavior had been erratic at best. He didn't want to fight with her; he wanted to help, he just didn't trust himself to be too close to her. There didn't seem to be any way them to win in this situation.

They had a job to do, who knew what would be required of them. Being detached always helped in the past, but he was beginning to think that he just couldn't do it anymore. In his minds eye he saw Mac at Sadiq's compound in the Chaco Boreal, her wrists shackled to the table, her face white with fear. If he had taken a second longer to reach her who knew what she might have had to endure? She left today as though she were on some kind of vacation, this was serious, she had to know that.

Mac reached her floor and Harm got out of the elevator with her. Mac smirked, "Like to join me in my room Harm?"

He didn't answer her right away, but as he approached her door he said evenly. "I want to talk to you."

"I'm taking a shower, and then we'll talk." She said it calmly and matter of fact, as she unlocked her door. Harm followed her in and she walked directly to her bathroom without a backward look.

He walked around looking at her much larger suite with its separate bedroom and kitchen, then he walked outside and waited on her balcony. He shook his head trying to clear it, even his thoughts betrayed him. The temptation was to let Mac draw him into her happy mood and forget the chance she took today. She had to listen to him; she had to understand this wasn't about anything but his concern for her. How many times had he intended to tell her how important she was to him, and then all he had been able to do was push them further apart?

Mac came back into the room from her shower 20 minutes later; she had dressed in gray sweat pants that rested low on her waist and a t-shirt that barely covered her flat stomach. Her nearly dry, just washed, hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Harm tried but failed to keep from taking her all in, the clean scent of her shampoo and soap seemed to precede her into the room. Mac could attract him wearing just about anything from cammies to an evening gown, and tonight was no exception. Her t-shirt accentuated her curves and the strength of her body, the sweat pants followed the curve of her thigh and the well-defined muscles in her torso. Harm had turned to look at her, then for his own self-preservation he turned to look out at the mountains in clear view from Mac's balcony.

"Look Harm, I'm sorry I worried you, but you were right last night, I just needed to get away by myself. I need to clear my head so I can concentrate on this mission, whatever it is. I want to finish what we started last spring."

He would love a chance to finish what he had begun last spring, when he left for Paraguay to bring Mac back home. He put his hands in his pockets and drew a deep breath, he wanted to say this the right way, and still make it clear that she should not do that again. Damn he hated that this was so hard.

He did not turn to face her but said quietly, "We did talk about this last night, Mac."

Mac still sounded so happy and at ease, "I know, but I really needed today, the mountains were beautiful Harm. Paraguay may have been a green hell, but this is paradise. Everything is here. The beach, the mountains, there is even a jungle if you feel so inclined." She laughed.

"We're not on vacation, Mac." He didn't understand her, didn't she realize the risk she took. He steeled himself and turned to look at her.

Mac was getting tired of his attitude and she started to tell him so, when she saw the look on his face. He had been really worried about her, but she knew he would have died before he admitted it.

"Oh poor Harm, I've been running around all day and you've been worrying about me."

She walked over and stood in front of him. She smiled and shook her head, "Poor Harm, having to deal with this out of control Marine." She chuckled and reached up to give him an affectionate touch on his cheek. She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

"It's not funny." Anger and desire intermingled and flared in his eyes and something else, something he was having a hell of a hard time hiding anymore. A raw and visceral need for her on so many levels he would never be able to explain. He still wanted what he left the Navy for; he wanted to keep her safe and make her his… alone.

He stepped closer, just inches from her and reached down, with Mac's eyes following his hands as he placed them on each of her hips. Digging in his thumbs and flattening his palm, he spread his fingers wide. He tightened his grip, pressing in the tips of his fingers, making her straighten her spine and look up into his eyes. He leaned closer to her face. "Stop it." His voice held a husky and impatient edge.

Mac was too stunned for a second to do anything but physically react to his touch. He was losing his grip on that iron control… with her. She would endure every one of his smug smiles for a glimpse of this side of him. This change in him made her feel powerful and reckless, and suddenly she couldn't keep herself from taunting him.

"What's this? A dent in the man of steel?" She leaned in closer, challenging him to show her more.

Harm narrowed his gaze and asked her in a low voice. "Why don't you take a closer look and find out, Mac?" He took her hand and placed it on his chest and nipped at her bottom lip.

His question and his hands on her were making her feel as though she were melting to her very core. She took up his challenge and nipped his upper and lower lips. As she reached to touch his face, he impatiently caught her hands and brought them down and then up and under his shirt. He had to feel her hands on his skin, this is what he had wanted…needed like the air he breathed since long before Paraguay. As she skimmed her hands over his chest and then around his back, he broke the kiss for a moment and pulled back just far enough to look into her eyes. "Any dents, Mac?"

Mac started to speak but Harm drew closer, and his warm mouth on the sensitive skin on her neck took the words away. Linking her arms around him she skimmed her fingers up to the nape of his neck, fisting her fingers in the now longer hair there. He nearly took her breath as he pulled her in, lifting her slightly up and into him, increasing desire and sensation for them both.

He could not bite back the sound of pure pleasure at the feel of her in his arms. Kissing her hungrily, he lifted her up and she wrapped herself around him, full on. He ran his hands up her legs as he held on to her tightly, as though he feared she would disappear if he let her go. He tightened his grip further and Mac pulled back, drawing in a sharp breath. The look in his eyes told her he hadn't meant to hurt her, she kissed him as she looked deeply into his eyes and repeated between her kisses… "Its okay… its okay" Her fingers stroked his cheek and they were still eye to eye, and soul to soul. His touch gentled and they began again.

There was no turning back. He could not tell her what he felt for her; he thought that if she felt a fraction of what he felt for her, she would love him forever. All he knew was that she was here and his need for her had finally overpowered his reason.

No more thinking now, maybe not ever.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A 'Notorious' JAG

Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. I don't own the rights to the story or movie 'Notorious.' Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: Any JAG episode through Season 9. The story is loosely based on the story in the movie 'Notorious.' It will not follow plot line exactly but most people who have seen the movie will know where I'm going.

Rating M for adult situations and language.

2140

Thursday

October 23, 2003

Unknown location

Rio de Janeiro

Paul Prescott stood in his apartment looking out onto the city of Rio de Janeiro. He was an older man, in his late fifties, with graying hair but youthful features. His 20 years in Naval Intelligence had kept him fit and had served him well so far in his tenure with the Company. He closed his cell phone after leaving a message for Rabb. He was surprised he had gotten Rabb's voice mail. He had finally heard from his contact in the Brazilian Highlands. Edward Hardy was in Rio and they needed to get their plan underway as soon as possible. It had long been suspected that Hardy's business might be moving more than cana across the border from Paraguay. Clayton Webb had communicated his suspicions to his superiors at Langley upon his return to Washington. Given the result of his operation, Prescott and his superiors now agreed with his suspicions. Webb and his team had been betrayed.

Al Qaeda operations might have slowed for a time, but they were now up and running again. Prescott believed Hardy may have been a small time player in those operations, though up until now they had no proof. Rabb and Mackenzie were to be tasked with finding out just what was being moved across the border between Paraguay and Brazil and by whom.

Prescott had been told they were an excellent team; between the two of them and another member of their team, they had taken out nearly all of Sadiq Fahd's associates in Paraguay. Countless lives had been saved when the Stingers in Fahd's possession were destroyed. Now it remained to be seen who was left and who assisted Fahd out of the country.

At that same moment….

Harm sat upright on his knees in the center of Mac's bed as the breeze from the window cooled the sweat on his back. Mac felt the shiver travel down his spine and she tightened her embrace, warming him as she sat astride him, holding on with everything she had. She couldn't bear to let him go, not even to allow him to move more than a few inches from her. He had awakened a need in her she didn't know existed; he was the one, the only one who could have done so. They had been nearly delirious with desire when they began and Mac could have sworn she saw love in his eyes as well.

He took her breath as he plunged deeper and held her fast to him. She could not keep from asking as she tried to catch her breath, "How can I… be loved so well…by someone who doesn't love me?" She kissed him deeply again, almost afraid to hear his answer.

She knew she was baiting him, desperate for a word spoken aloud that he loved her as she loved him.

Harm came up for air momentarily. "When I don't love you…I'll let you know."

Mac answered him, "But you didn't say anything." She continued to hold him tightly, kissing him along his jaw line.

"Actions speak louder than words." He pulled her back from him so that they were eye to eye. With that he nipped her now sensitive lips, plunging further in for more of her taste, nudging her mouth open further with his own. He pushed her back on the bed and followed her down. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they both did everything within their power to push the other further over the edge than they had ever been.

She loved him, she fought him, and she pushed him away then drew him in. She was going to have to say it. It was rising up in her every time he touched her. She loved him – she would always love him. When she had feared she would die in Paraguay, one of the things she couldn't accept was that she had never said it. The words she had never said aloud to any man. They would be said tonight, to Harm, the man she loved most in the world. Though she fought it with every fiber in her being, he was the only man she had ever truly loved. In his ear she said, "I….I love you."

Harm stopped for a moment, his breath coming in short bursts, holding her tightly to him and looked at her directly in the eye. "Mac…"

He began to kiss her deeply and then pulled back to kiss her cheeks and her neck. He could taste the salty tears and sweat intermingled. He laid her back and she slipped deeply beneath him. If he could only express it…she was everything, he loved her with everything he was. "Baby….there's no one…."

He plunged deeper, knowing they were seconds from going over the edge. "No one…like you…not for me."

0815

Friday

October 24

Mac's suite

Ipanema Towers

Harm stood on Mac's balcony looking out at the mountains, as he had when all this had begun last night. He wore one of his old Seahawk t-shirts with his jeans that Mac had stolen years ago. It made his heart light to think she had kept it all this time and that she traveled with it. He still couldn't quite believe she loved him as she said she did. He'd thought the chances of this happening any time soon or ever were pretty slim. Even now he still couldn't believe it. He heard Mac walk out onto the balcony and she slipped her arms around his waist from behind him. She rested her cheek on his back, and he tipped his head back and closed his eyes, content for the moment.

Mac loved the feel of him in her arms, the solid feel of his slim waist and broad back. Hearing his heartbeat, she kissed him between his shoulder blades. "Good morning." She peeked around him and smiled radiantly.

"Mmm, good morning." Taking one of her arms, he pulled her around in front of him and closed his arms around her. "What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?" She looked up at him as she folded her arms around him.

"I don't care…I'm starved." They hadn't even eaten dinner last night. Loving her had made him ravenous.

"You want me to cook?" Mac raised her brows.

"You can cook…breakfast anyway." He gave her a sly grin, pulling her in close.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah…you forget, Mac…I know you." He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Mac smiled; yes he did, and if it were dinner, she would have to concede that he was the better cook. She slipped out of his arms and started back into the apartment.

"Come on then, you can help…if you behave yourself." Mac gave him a saucy smile over her shoulder as she walked away from him.

"I'm not making any promises." He gave her a devilish grin as he followed her back inside.

An hour later…

As they both finished cleaning up after breakfast Harm decided he had better check his voice mail. He hadn't wanted to let anyone or anything else in this world they had made since last night, but it was time to remember the mission. He tried to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about. For all he knew, he wouldn't have any messages.

He punched the code and held the phone to his ear. Slipping into his arms on his other side, Mac began to plant small kisses up his neck and then nipped at his earlobe. He turned his head toward her, unable to keep from kissing her as he listened to the voice of Paul Prescott. He was to meet him at the Castelo office towers alone. Mac was not to accompany him. They were to meet with him separately. That seemed odd to him, and he frowned as he closed his phone.

"What is it?"

"That was Prescott; I have to meet him downtown, in an hour. He wants to see you at noon. Castelo office towers." As he looked at her, the feeling of foreboding that he had been battling for the last two days came to the front of his consciousness.

Mac raised her eyebrows. "Hmm, guess this is it, then."

"Yeah." Harm knew he needed to leave, shower and change and get downtown, but he didn't want to go. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again.

"Okay, let's get this over with, Harm, so you and I can get on with our lives."

He smiled; he liked the thought of that. "Okay."

She walked him to her door, tucked securely under his arm, and when he took hold of the door knob she leaned up to kiss him. Harm let go of the door and pulled her further into his arms. She tasted so good, and so familiar. He didn't want to break the spell they were both under; he didn't want to lose this sweetness.

Mac wrapped her arms around him and skimmed his back with both of her hands. "You'd better go now or I might not let you leave at all."

He looked down and smiled at her. Then, releasing her, he slipped out of the door.

1000

Castelo office towers

Rio de Janeiro

Harm stood up from his seat directly across from Prescott. "I don't think she'll do it."

Prescott was surprised at Rabb's reaction.

The Chief of Station had just explained the details of their mission, and to Harm's mind, Mac would be taking the greatest risk. She would also have to allow herself to appear very interested in one Edward Hardy.

"Why not?" Prescott believed knew but he wanted to see just how commited Rabb was to this mission.

"She hasn't had any training in this sort of thing." He walked over to the window overlooking Aviende Presidente Antonio Cardo. He wanted to say 'because we're finally together, I don't want to lose her, I can't stand the thought of anyone else in her life…even on this mission.'

"I think Colonel Mackenzie can handle it, if her ability to keep her head during the situation in Paraguay is any indication."

Harm realized his actions could be misinterpreted and he reined himself in.

"Is there some reason not to trust the colonel? Is there something I should know?"

"No."

Harm received his instructions without comment, keeping his expression unreadable. He left in less than 15 minutes. He walked out of Castelo office towers onto the Avende Presidente Antonio Cardo. He had no idea where he was going, the picture in his mind playing over and over. In his mind's eye he saw himself standing on the sidelines again as she walked away with someone else.

He knew this was unreasonable – they had a mission, a vital mission, but just now he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching her at all. How far would Mac have to go? How in the hell was he going to handle it?

1200

Castelo office towers

Room 111

Rio de Janeiro

Mac entered the room and Prescott stood and greeted her, "Colonel Mackenzie."

"Mr. Prescott." She approached and offered him her hand to shake.

"Call me Paul. Please, have a seat." He gestured toward the chair across the table.

"Colonel, we have a rather complicated mission that involves another CIA agent. I'm sure you remember Edward Hardy?"

"Yes I do. Clayton Webb had concerns about him when we were here in Paraguay last spring."

"As do we…may I call you Sarah?"

"My friends call me Mac."

"Very good then, Mac. I've been speaking with your former partner about the mission; I've already filled him in on most of the details about how I'd like to proceed. I want to make it clear that you have the option not to agree to this. It could prove to be difficult, but I assure you it is vital."

"Does this involve Sadiq Fahd?" Mac clasped her hands together tightly in her lap.

"It may, indirectly."

"Indirectly?"

"We believe that Mr. Hardy is smuggling more than cana over the border from Paraguay to Rio. We need proof and we need his associates as well. We could take him into custody now, but what would we learn?"

Mac listened quietly. She remembered Maria Elena, Hardy's former secretary, saying that she would have no trouble getting the necessary papers to go to Rio.

"We have put out the word that you are here, that you and Mr. Rabb are here together, but not necessarily as a couple."

"Not necessarily?"

"I'll be blunt…Mac. Many people who know both of you believe you are involved; you did spend a night together in Ciudad del Este. At least Hardy is under that impression, and he seems very interested in that status of your relationship with Rabb. We need someone inside Hardy's inner circle, someone who can get close to him. Your language skills, your knowledge of the events in Paraguay and Hardy's fascination with you make a good combination. We could learn a great deal if you are willing to take this risk."

"In taking advantage of Mr. Hardy's fascination you mean I am to make him believe I'm interested in him?" Mac looked down at her hands and wondered what Harm had to say about this part of the mission.

"I realize this is asking a lot, but we believe that Sadiq Fahd had help getting out of Paraguay and possibly out of South America. We need to know who is helping him and how they have been able to conceal it. If they were able to get Fahd out of the country without detection, it's a pretty safe bet that he is not the only one."

"I see." Mac was conflicted; she had come all this way to try to put her demons to rest, the ones who looked a lot like Sadiq Fahd. The ones who screamed as Clayton Webb had when he was trying to keep Sadiq's thugs away from her as long as he could. She could still see his bloodied face before her; she closed her eyes tight involuntarily.

"Colonel Mackenzie?"

"I'm sorry. I'll do it. I agreed to this mission before I left the States, and I intend to carry it out. If I may ask, how will Harm… Mr. Rabb be involved in the operation?"

"Very good, thank you…Mac. And to answer your question, Rabb will be your contact, though for now you will communicate by cell phone only." He handed her a cell phone. "If we need more than contact by phone Rabb will find you."

Mac frowned.

"We've put out a story that you have resigned from the Marine Corps and decided to follow Rabb down here, though your relationship is anything but permanent."

Mac continued to listen as a knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

"I must say your behavior since you arrived have helped back up our cover story completely."

"What do you mean?" She wondered if they knew where Harm had spent the night last night.

"The first night you went out together but appeared to argue, not a lot of public displays of affection. The second day you went sightseeing separately. It should work out perfectly. If Hardy's having you watched it will play right in to our cover story."

Mac nodded, wondering how all of this would affect their tentative and fragile relationship. "I see. What about our visit here today?"

"There are a number of businesses with offices in this building, including law offices. Rabb is to say he was following up on an investigation. As far as Hardy knows, he is freelancing; you are looking into a position as an attorney. We have set up a chance for a meeting between you and Hardy at Spazio tonight near your hotel in Ipanema. It's a dance club he frequents when he comes to Rio. I'll leave it to you to begin and count on hearing from you as soon as possible afterward."

Mac stood. "Will do, sir."

"Call me Paul, please. And I don't have to remind you, Mac, the people we are dealing with are ruthless. They have very little to lose. Good luck." He shook her hand and they parted.

TBC

A/N: I have spelled the word cana without the squiggle over the n. I can't get my keyboard to do it. Thanks to all who helped me with the spelling and its proper use.

I just did the best I could and got on with the story, that is the point, is it not?


	4. Chapter 4

A 'Notorious' JAG

Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. I don't own the rights to the story or movie, 'Notorious.' Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: Any episode through Season 9. The story is 'loosely' based on the story in the 1946 Hitchcock movie 'Notorious.'

A/N: This is the part of the story in which we go deeper into the 'Notorious' part of the tale, though again, it will be slightly different, trust me.

A/N: I want to say up front that this is tough. I hope that people that have read my other work will hang in with me. Karen…you have my undying admiration. Now I know what you went through.

A/N: JJ your wonderful story 'Keep the Home Fires Burning' has been my saving grace. Thank you.

Rating T

1730

Friday

October 24, 2003

Ipanema Towers

Harm had just returned to his room. He had spent most of the afternoon trying to clear his head and get his mind on this mission. As hard as he tried, he could not shake the unsettled feeling that he had. Every instinct he had told him this was the wrong thing for her, for them. The thought of Mac on this particular mission was tearing him in two.

The decision would have to be hers, though. He had already seen that she wouldn't listen when he asked her not to do something this dangerous. He wouldn't make that mistake again; it had been as though he had never said anything at all. Harm took out his cell phone and punched the number for the cell that Prescott had given Mac.

"Mackenzie."

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." She answered playfully.

"Did you get your assignment?" He tried to keep his tone of voice neutral.

"Yes." This was going to be difficult; she knew Harm too well. When she hadn't heard from him all afternoon, she'd known he was having a hard time with this.

"You okay with it?" He wanted to hear her say no, that she wouldn't do it, but he could not be the one to tell her. Making this her decision would tell him what last night meant to her, if it had changed anything for her at all.

Mac was silent for a moment, weighing her answer.

"Mac?"

"I'm here…I agreed to do it, Harm. I really had already agreed before I left the States for this mission, I'm going to do it."

"This may not be about Sadiq at all, Mac; I want to be sure you know that." Harm swallowed the disappointment he felt rising up inside him.

"Prescott said it could 'indirectly' involve him. We may not get him this time, but if we can find out how he is able to travel from country to country with relative ease here in South America, we may get him yet and whoever is helping him."

Harm was silent. He knew she was right but he still felt as strongly as ever that he didn't want Mac to be the one to do this. It was as though he was two people. He was, on one hand, the man who knew his mission and Mac's capability to handle it – and then on the other, one who wanted to take Mac away and keep her to himself, protecting her from whatever might hurt her.

"Harm?"

"Look, we're going to have to keep communication to a minimum. I'll expect to hear from you no later than 0800 tomorrow. That should give you time to get this going."

He couldn't do this right now; he couldn't have a conversation that smoothed over the last 24 hours as though they had never happened.

"Get this going? I thought we might be able to talk about this." He had that distant sound in his voice; she could almost hear the walls coming up.

"What do you want me to do, Mac? Help you pick out your sexiest dress?" The thought made him physically sick.

"No." Mac understood in a heartbeat that they were back to this, already. "I may not be able to win him over right away. We have to have a plan B."

Harm's response was sharp. "You underestimate your charms, Mac."

Before Harm could say another word, she ended the call with tears welling in her eyes.

Harm heard her disconnect and he closed his cell phone. A small voice in his head told him he had just made the mistake of his life and to call her back before it was too late. Another voice, still full of wounded pride from their past South American mission, kept him from doing what he knew in his heart was right.

2230

Friday

Spazio

Ipanema

Rio de Janeiro

Harm watched Mac from the street at one of the many juice bars along the avenue. He had to be sure that she was all right. He saw Hardy spot Mac from across the bar. There was just enough light inside the club so that Harm could recognize the leer and Mac's smile in response. Harm turned his back for a moment, careful that he wouldn't be recognized by Hardy or Mac should they look his way. He waited a moment and then glanced back over his shoulder again.

He saw Hardy place his hand on Mac's back and then lean in and whisper in her ear. Hardy was wasting no time in letting her know he was interested in her. Harm looked away again and was startled by sultry and thickly accented voice. "Who has your heart, handsome?"

Harm looked to his side to see an exotic and darkly beautiful woman… of a certain age. She was clearly older than him but she certainly didn't look like anyone's grandmother. He smiled at her. "No one."

She laughed at him and spoke again, resting her hand on his arm. "I know that look."

He winked at her but then made his way further down the avenue. The woman watched him walk away, thinking that this woman who had his heart was a fool to leave him alone.

0758

Saturday

October 25, 2003

Harm stood on his balcony looking out to sea. He was drinking his coffee and waiting for Mac's call; he had remained and watched Mac and Hardy leave Spazio. Hardy followed Mac to her hotel, but much to Harm's relief, Mac stopped him in front of the building. She had kissed him and walked into the building alone.

The ring tone of his cell pulled him from his reverie.

"Rabb."

"Tell your boss that I'm in," she said crisply.

"Have you added Hardy's name to your list of unfortunate boyfriends and husbands?" Harm made a cutting remark, landing a direct hit on one of Mac's most vulnerable spots.

"Maybe…. I did use my considerable charms." She decided to take the blade from his hands. He wouldn't hurt her today. At least he wouldn't know he had. She continued, "I'm to attend a gathering at his condo in Barra. He says it's just a small 'circle of friends.'

"I'll tell Prescott."

"Okay."

"I'll be in touch." Harm ended the call. It never ceased to amaze him how they could shift between the personal and professional in a matter of seconds. Sometimes it made him wonder if either of them would ever have a normal relationship.

1930

Sunday

October 26, 2003

Ipanema Towers

Mac's Hotel room

Prescott and Harm had just arrived at Mac's apartment. Prescott had to add one finishing touch to Mac's look tonight that might help draw out Hardy or someone in Hardy's circle in Rio.

Mac looked beautiful in a white backless dress that accentuated the olive tone of her skin. The neckline in front was just low enough to be flattering but not plunging. Harm swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes from her, but his expression revealed nothing.

Prescott took a velvet box from the inside pocket of his jacket. He handed it to Mac.

"I'd like you to wear this."

Mac opened the box. It was a five-carat diamond solitaire necklace. She looked at Prescott quickly, questioning.

"We believe diamonds are being used in Hardy's 'import - export' business as well. I am hoping that this beauty will help us draw out others who may be involved."

Mac took the necklace from the box and without thinking, began to turn toward Harm to help her with the clasp. He turned away without looking at her – he could not have touched her tonight and been able to keep from showing her and anyone else in the room how he felt about her. Prescott stepped up and helped Mac, completely aware of the tension between the two agents.

'Thank you." Mac just wanted to get this over with. The feeling of having Harm this close and this indifferent to her after all they had shared was excruciating.

Prescott placed his hands on her shoulders for a moment. "Not at all. Be careful with this. I'll need to get it back." He chuckled a bit, trying to lower the tension level with a bit of humor.

"Will do, sir." Mac tried to smile.

Prescott looked from Harm to Mac. "Remember that we want to keep contact between you two at a minimum for at least the next week. I'm sure Hardy will have you watched, if he isn't already."

Harm and Mac looked at each other then, their expressions unreadable. Each of them seemed to be searching the face of the other for something, some nuance that told them that their night together hadn't been more than a moment of weakness. As was their nature, both stayed well hidden behind their masks.

Prescott's skills of perception were paying off. The level of tension was still high between the two partners; he could sense it, and as another agent from the Company had before him, he intended to use it.

Later that evening…

Mac was driven to Hardy's condo in Barra by his personal driver. As she exited the vehicle she looked up at the 'condo.' It was a massive structure, in white, with at least three stories. She entered the apartment and was greeted by another of Hardy's household staff.

The rooms on the inside of the 'condo' were richly furnished. Mac knew already that even a cana business on the side couldn't add enough to pay for this on Hardy's government salary. As Mac walked into the foyer, she looked up a huge winding staircase. The opulence of this room was almost stunning. She heard someone approaching and turned to see Edward Hardy.

"Sarah…" He took her hand. "Come on, I have some people I want you to meet."

Mac followed him into large sitting room with windowed walls. There were four other guests, all men. Hardy introduced Alberto Domingues, Hardy called him a local politician. He introduced Marwan Hasni, a somewhat sophisticated man of Middle Eastern descent, and Emil Zarwi, who also appeared to be Middle Eastern. Zarwi was the more friendly and charming of the two. Hardy called them his associates in his cana business. The fourth guest gave Mac pause and answered some questions for her right away. It was Agent Van Duyn. He had to have been involved in the betrayal of Webb and their mission in Paraguay. She acknowledged him only as Hardy's guest and kept her demeanor calm.

The rest of the evening went smoothly with the exception of a heated discussion between Zarwi and Van Duyn. It was quickly settled with a word from their host, though the atmosphere in the room changed considerably afterward. Hardy's driver returned Mac to her hotel, leaving her with a great deal to report and follow up on.

1330

Thursday

October 30, 2003

Praca da Paz

Rio de Janeiro

Harm sat on one of the wrought iron benches that lined the plaza. Mac was to meet him here today. He looked at his watch. She was late, and that was something she had never been in the past. They had done as they had been told; there had been no contact between them except by cell phone. They had kept their conversations all business. The exchange of near-lethal barbs had ceased for the time being. Mac had told him she had a lot of information to pass on and she didn't want to do it by cell phone.

Harm saw Mac approaching him from the main street. He still felt that physical pull every time he saw her. Now it was even stronger because of what they had shared, or what he thought they had shared. Had she meant what she said that night at all? He still heard her saying that she loved him in his dreams. No matter how hard he tried to push her image and the sound of her voice out of his mind, she would never leave him. The physical pain he felt when he thought of her in anyone else's arms was almost more than he could stand. It made him as angry as he had been before they had begun this mission.

Mac sat down on the bench near Harm, her expression pleasant but distant. He appeared to be an old acquaintance, no more.

"Harm."

"Mac." Harm leaned forward on the bench, resting his forearms on his thighs, unable to maintain eye contact at the moment.

"You have some information for me?"

"Yes, Hardy is more involved than Prescott thinks and there is at least one other agent involved in the operation."

Harm looked at her and frowned. She smiled at him. "Remember, Harm, Hardy may still be watching me closely. This is casual conversation."

Harm returned her smile, and Mac felt an ache in her heart, remembering his knowing smile when they spent their night and morning together. She quickly pushed that emotion away; she had to focus on the mission at hand. They were to appear friendly but indifferent to each other, though they were neither.

Mac continued to keep her tone of voice light, as though she were talking about the weather. "There appears to be an operation underway in the tri-border region, between Paraguay, Brazil and Uruguay. The same agent who was indirectly involved in the mission in the Chaco Boreal is spending a lot of time with Hardy. Agent Van Duyn: I'm sure Prescott is familiar with him. He may have been the reason our mission was betrayed."

"Go on." Harm looked at her, his expression revealing nothing of what they were speaking about. He gave her an amused though slightly disinterested smile.

"I think that diamonds may have been used as hard currency to purchase Sadiq Fahd's ticket out of here. I'm also thinking there are others that may have been able to do this."

"Do you think Van Duyn believes your cover story?"

"He seems to, though I don't spend a lot of time with him or any of Hardy's associates. What I have learned I have gotten from conversations I've overheard and the gathering at the condo last Sunday night."

"Hardy having a lot of house parties in his apartment in Barra?"

Harm's words were mild, but Mac still heard an edge in his tone of voice that wouldn't be obvious to anyone who didn't know him. She stayed on subject hoping that focusing on the task at hand would keep their conversation from deteriorating into what it always did; a pointless and painful argument.

"The dinner party was more formal than I expected. Hardy is definitely living well here in Rio, much too well for a station chief. There was a local government official in attendance, Alberto Domingues. There were also some that were unfamiliar to me and frankly didn't fit in at all, Marwan Hasni and Emil Zarwi. There was a bit of problem when Zarwi noticed my diamond."

"And?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since. No one mentions him which is odd, because I got the impression during the party that he was a close associate of all the men there." Mac looked casually around her, her expression and demeanor continuing to belie the seriousness of their conversation.

"I overheard one conversation spoken in Farsi. It was inconsequential, but given Hardy's business, it doesn't fit. I think one of the reasons he was interested in me is because he wants me to listen in on some of his associates' conversations."

Harm could not keep the sarcastic smile from his face. "Oh, I don't think that's the only reason, Mac."

"I'm not having a good time, Harm." It was as close as she could get to pleading with him to stop sniping at her. She had been able to avoid anything physical with Hardy, but it was getting more and more difficult, not that Harm would believe her at this point.

"I never said you were, but it must be an easy transition… going from one half-assed CIA agent to another."

Mac looked up at him, unable to hide the pain his callous remark caused her, but she recovered quickly from years of practice.

"Are you speaking of yourself, or of Webb?" She set her jaw, trying to control the anger that replaced the pain in mere seconds. "Anyway… why the sarcasm? You had to know what this mission was about, and you never said a word."

"I didn't know, and why should I say anything? You've never listened to a thing I've said, so why would you start now?"

Mac was incredulous and having a difficult time keeping her composure. "What are you talking about?"

Harm looked at her directly, willing her to remember when he had pleaded with her not to go to Paraguay and she had disregarded everything he said. That mission had ruined everything in both their lives.

"You have a short memory, Mac; you've always done exactly what you wanted to. Obviously whatever happened between us wasn't enough to change that."

"So this was a test?" The realization that he could do this stunned her for a moment.

"Call it whatever you like." Harm looked away from her, hiding his pain behind a mask of indifference.

"I hate it when you act like this." As much as she knew she loved him, this was a side of him she truly hated.

"Don't worry about how I'm acting Mac, do what you always do, don't give me a thought, keep your mind on the mission. You're doing great work, Prescott is impressed" His voice mocked her. "And just so that we're clear… you don't hate me …right? You said you never would, remember?"

He smiled, but his eyes held a cruel gleam. He had hit his target and the pain and regret wouldn't register for a couple of minutes. They were in their malicious dance. They did many dances: some were about loyalty and friendship, some were truly loving, some sensual, and then some were so devastatingly painful it seemed they couldn't go on, but somehow they continued. Now, as so often in the past, their lives and the lives of others hung in the balance. Their personal feelings and needs took a back seat to their duty and the task at hand. Harm wondered if they would always do this…as long as they lived. The thought of it made him weary all of a sudden.

"You smug self-satisfied bastard," Tears sprang from her eyes unchecked. Any hope she had hidden away in her heart for them left her. She'd thought that when this was over that they would be able to put the mission behind them and get on with their lives once and for all. It seemed now that the beautiful night they had together was all a joke to him.

She looked into his eyes and thought she saw pain there too for a millisecond – and then saw him retreat behind the very familiar wall.

"Suck it up, Marine. Here comes your boyfriend." He looked toward Hardy and gave him an acknowledging nod.

Hardy approached and they exchanged pleasantries, with Harm excusing himself shortly after Hardy had arrived.

Edward Hardy studied Mac as she watched him walk away and then when she turned to look at him. The corners of her eyes were still moist from tears; Hardy knew that there had to be more than Mac had admitted between them. She had told them they just couldn't seem to 'get it together.' And that they ended it before it had even begun.

"What's going on Sarah?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing important." Mac smiled at him brightly, "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with our old friend Rabb?" He gave her a sly look.

"No of course not, I told you we never really got it together. I didn't even know he'd be here today."

"So it's all over with Rabb?" He studied her face intently.

"It never really got started Edward." She didn't have to act to sound as though she believed exactly what she was saying.

"Prove it." He challenged her.

"Prove it?"

"Move in to my condo in Barra"

He wanted to test her loyalties to him. This move would tell him that not only had she completely severed her ties to Rabb, but to the Marine Corps as well.

Edward Hardy was no fool, he understood the risk he was taking letting someone like her into his life. He couldn't believe it when she had walked into Spazio a week ago. She seemed receptive to his advances, though he had yet to be invited to her hotel room. Mac could have been sent by the Company for all he knew, but he felt sure he would have detected any hint that she would betray him, long before now.

"Let me think about this Edward. I don't know." It seemed that Harm wasn't the only one trying to test her.

TBC

A/N: I will say again that this is the Harm and Mac of Season 9 before he came back to JAG but after the mess in Paraguay. It is also the place in the 'Notorious' part of the story for the Dev/Harm character to do just what he's doing too. I hope you all will stay with me. I had to write this. During season 9 this was the movie that kept hovering around in my mind when they were at odds.

A/N: Thanks to Aerogirl and to Karen for their excellent beta reading skills and helpful input. Thank you Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A Notorious JAG

Chapter 5

Disclaimers as previously stated

Spoilers: Any JAG episode up to and through season 9 and the movie 'Notorious'

A/N: Many thanks to Aerogirl for her beta reading and excellent input.

1649

Thursday

October 30

Castelo office towers

Paul Prescott sat at his desk with Harm waiting by the window. Mac had called five minutes before, requesting a meeting with them. Mac knocked once and then stepped inside the door.

Prescott stood. "Mac."

"Thank you for seeing me so quickly."

"It isn't a good idea to come here." Prescott didn't want to take any chances with this mission.

"I'm sorry, I had to speak with someone and I couldn't reach Ha...Mr. Rabb. Something has come up and I need your advice before I proceed." Mac spoke quickly; she didn't want to say this with Harm in the room but there was no way around it.

Prescott was silent and Harm turned to look at her, his expression unreadable.

"Hardy has asked me to move into his condo in Barra. He wants an answer when we have dinner tonight."

"It's a big step Mac." Prescott warned.

"Yes, I know but I want to continue – I feel close to learning everything, even more than we intended."

Harm felt as though she had struck him with that announcement. He turned away and looked out of the window again, regaining his composure quickly.

Prescott raised his brows. "This definitely increases your risk." He looked at Harm. "What do you think, Rabb?"

He turned toward Prescott with his mask of indifference in place. "I think it's a useful idea, but won't that slow our investigation a bit? Hardy may feel he's on his honeymoon." He didn't even try to hide his sarcasm.

Mac's heart sank; the hard look in Harm's eyes pierced her soul.

"I think we can count on Mac to keep things on track," Prescott answered him.

"Since you don't seem to need my input, Prescott, I think I'll call it a day."

Harm walked out without giving Prescott a chance to answer him. Suddenly the fact that he had made the remark at all embarrassed him. He knew he was being unreasonable, but when it came to Mac, in this situation, he could not seem to speak or hear reason just now. He needed to get out of there before he blew the whole mission.

Mac sat, looking down at her hands clasped together in her lap. She had not looked at Harm again after his remark about a honeymoon. She couldn't have borne it. The contempt she heard in his voice said it all. The only thing keeping her going was the chance that they would get Sadiq and whoever else was involved with him directly. Prescott spoke to her and pulled her from her reverie.

"I know this can't be easy for you, Mac, but if it is any consolation to you, you are doing great work."

Mac nodded an acknowledgement and continued. "If I have a bit more time I think I can get what we need and get out of Hardy's apartment before he realizes what we've discovered. I think I know where we will find the information we need."

Prescott told her to continue.

"Hardy carries a memory key on his keychain. He carries it all the time; he says it is his portable office. If he is involved in any business other than with cana, I believe it would be on that memory key."

"Memory key?"

"It is a portable hard drive; it's sometimes called a memory stick or a thumb drive." She answered him.

Prescott thought for a moment, considering what Mac had said.

"What we need is an opportunity to get the memory key from his key chain, get it to an independent unit, and send attachments of the files they contain to our database. If he has anything, it is bound to be encrypted – it wouldn't be something you could read and pass on to us."

Mac nodded. Her adrenaline was beginning to pump, and things were starting to fall into place. She had a sense of fighting back for the first time in a long while; the part of her that felt helpless while she was being held by Sadiq was beginning to feel stronger. At the same time she wanted to complete this mission and get as far and as fast away from Harm and South America as she could get.

Getting away from Hardy was something she also wanted to do as soon as possible. He seemed to be enjoying the chase, and since she hadn't moved in with him yet, she could put off any type of physical relationship for a bit longer. Hardy's conceit would never allow him to believe that the gooseflesh she felt rise on her skin was not from the thrill of his touch, but of her skin crawling.

"Mr. Prescott, I think we need to move on this as soon as we can. Things seem to be very fluid right now. Hardy does have a condo here, but he has to return to Paraguay within the next week and if I move in with him, he may expect me to travel with him as well. Without solid backup in Paraguay, I think it would be a mistake to accompany him."

"I have no objections to that. You have already given us a great deal to work with. Mr. Van Duyn's involvement is of great interest. If we can escape detection, even after we complete the mission, he may be an unwilling participant in tracking Sadiq."

Prescott pondered this a moment longer. "I think we need to get Rabb and a laptop into the condo at Barra. I want to keep you as far from suspicion as I can until we know what we have on that memory key. If the information is good, then you are out of there, even before you move in. Try and get Hardy to throw a large party, say that you want to invite Rabb to show him that you have chosen a new life…or something like that. The word is that he dislikes Rabb even more than he did Agent Webb. You shouldn't have too difficult of a time."

"I can do that, sir."

"It's Paul, Mac…I guess you can't take the Marine out of the girl…"

Mac looked up at him quickly.

"I'm sorry, Mac…woman."

They laughed softly at Prescott's hasty correction, said their goodbyes and went to arrange their tasks.

1300

Friday

October 31 2003

Castelo office towers

Rio de Janeiro

Harm entered Prescott's office to find that another gentleman was waiting for him along with Prescott.

"Rabb, come in…this is Senor Garza. He is my Brazilian counterpart."

Harm approached the man and shook his hand, nodding in acknowledgement. He didn't like this; he didn't trust anyone here outside of Prescott and Mac.

Prescott must have sensed his unease and moved to reassure him. "Senor Garza has been very helpful in tracking Hardy's movements in the tri border region. He and his country want to rid themselves of Hardy's ilk and any remnant of Al Qaeda as much as we do."

"Well I hope we can assist him with that problem." He still didn't trust him, but he would not pursue his thoughts in this matter. There was no point. He had been summoned to Prescott's office to further discuss their next step in this mission.

"We need to get into Hardy's condo and retrieve a memory key that Mac believes will tell us what we want to know about Hardy's business. You will attend a gathering at the condo tomorrow night." He pushed a small silver box, slightly larger than a cigarette case, across his desk toward Harm.

"Mac will get the memory key from Hardy's keychain before you arrive at the party. You will use this hand held unit to send copies of all his files by attachment to our database and get it back to Mac before Hardy suspects anything."

Harm picked up the unit and looked it over, then slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Mac has been able to convince Hardy to throw a party tomorrow night to celebrate her agreement to move in with him. He is very anxious for you to attend…he is very sensitive about you. Apparently he sees you as a threat to him; this party is a way for Mac to solidify Hardy's trust. I don't have to tell you how essential this is. The sooner we are able to decipher what those files contain, the sooner we can get Mac out of there."

Senor Garza spoke up. "Gentlemen, I mean no offense, but for so much to be riding on the shoulders of a woman…can she be trusted with this kind of responsibility?"

"Senor Garza, Mac is first, last and always a Marine. She has put her life on the line on three continents and countless missions without hesitation. I don't think you have to worry about trusting her with that kind of responsibility." Harm could not control his outspoken irritation at the Brazilian agent's attitude; his defense of her was automatic.

"What he means, Senor Garza…" Prescott tried to explain but Harm cut him off.

"What I mean, Garza, is that she is strong enough to compromise everything for the sake of your government and mine. I don't think questioning her dedication to duty or loyalty makes much sense at this point….do you?" Harm voice had an edge and he had taken two steps toward Garza.

"Rabb."

Harm knew he had gone one step further than was necessary; he didn't want to jeopardize this mission or the station chief's working relationship with his counterpart. He looked at Prescott and then at Garza. He held the Brazilian man's gaze as he spoke and walked toward the door. "Withdrawn, my apologizes …If you'll excuse me, I have a party to prepare for."

He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him without a backward look. His last statement to Senor Garza still ran through his mind over and over, 'I don't think questioning her dedication to duty or loyalty makes much sense…' He had been questioning her loyalty to him since they began this mission. He pushed away the feeling of regret and began to focus on the task at hand. Time for regret would come later…as it always did.

1945

Saturday

November 1, 2003

Hardy's condo

Barra

Mac stood on the balcony of the second floor of the condo. She had arrived a few minutes before and had been shown to a sitting room just off of Hardy's bedroom. Mac could hear the shower running; this was her opportunity to get the memory key without Hardy's knowledge. There would likely be no need to use it tonight in the few hours they were having the party, so Mac believed she could get it back on his keychain before he had missed it.

The door connecting the two rooms was ajar, and she could see and hear that Hardy was still in the shower. She walked swiftly to the dressing table where his keys lay and picked them up. Suddenly she heard him turn off the shower, and watched the doorway to the shower as she removed the memory key and placed the remaining keys on his ring back in the jacket pocket of his suit. She turned and walking quietly back to toward the sitting room.

"Sarah."

Mac stopped and turned toward him, a soft and knowing smile on her face, revealing none of the heart pounding anxiety she felt in her chest.

Hardy walked toward her with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He reached for both of her hands and took them in his. Mac kept them both closed as he held them. He lifted one hand, thankfully the one without the memory key to his lips. He opened it and kissed her palm.

Mac spoke in a voice that belied the repulsion she felt. "I'm sorry to interrupt your shower. I was shown up to your sitting room. I hope that's all right."

"Oh, it's more than all right. Too bad our guests are due at any time." He pulled her into his arms. If he thought he sensed contentment when she sighed, he was mistaken. The sigh of relief Mac gave had everything to do with the fact that he had forgotten to kiss her other palm and that she had escaped anything physical with him once again.

Hardy kissed her quickly and released her. "I'll be right with you. You look lovely tonight, Sarah."

Mac had chosen a black full length gown with long sleeves; it had a plunging back and a flatteringly low neckline. It was a classic look, with a gold link belt that accentuated her slim waist. She wore the diamond earrings that Hardy had given as a gift for agreeing to move in with him. Mac had been able to delay the actual move for a couple of days; she hoped that would be enough time for Prescott to get what he needed from those files.

One hour later…

Mac stood with Hardy in the foyer of the condo. They had been greeting their guests for about half an hour. Hardy turned toward her and smiled. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and whispered, "Looks like all our guests have arrived."

The unspoken message was that Harm hadn't come and he had truly won her. Mac smiled at him, squeezing the memory key tightly in her hand. They moved into one of the large sitting areas and began to mingle with their many guests. It was quite an international gathering. Hardy had explained that some were local businessmen, some were foreign embassy personnel. Mac recognized Van Duyn and Hasni, and both men raised their glasses to her. She smiled and nodded her acknowledgement.

For reasons she couldn't explain, she sensed it when Harm came into the condo. She turned to look at him, and he looked so strikingly handsome that it almost took her breath away. For a moment she couldn't see anything but him. He was dressed in a well-cut black suit which accentuated his broad shoulders and strong body. To say he cut an imposing figure would have been an understatement.

Harm saw Mac turn toward him; she looked stunningly elegant in her black gown with her hair swept up from her neck and diamonds gleaming at her ears. Their eyes locked as she walked toward him. They both seemed to decide at the same time to look away and get back in the game. The magnetic pull between them was still there, as it always had been.

Mac reached for his hand and he took it. He smiled at her like an old friend and took the memory key discreetly from her hand. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek in greeting.

"Where have you been?" Mac still held a pleasantly amused look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, everything is under control."

Mac turned and walked along with him as they approached the bar in one of the two large sitting rooms on the lower floor of the condo. Harm noticed that Hardy saw him and that his eyes were following them.

"Prescott was right; he's pretty sensitive about you, isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

A woman approached them and spoke to Harm, startling them both. "Mr. Rabb, do you remember me?"

"Of course, senora…" Harm couldn't remember her name for the life of him.

"Wonderful, young men usually have such short memories….may I?" She looked at Mac, then took Harm's arm and guided him away.

Mac walked back into the foyer and tried to think of a way to get Harm's attention and direct him to the elevator that would take him to the third floor of the condo. Hardy had a study there; Harm would have complete privacy there and be able to send the files without worry of discovery.

She looked around to see where Hardy was and found that he was approaching her.

"Rabb bothering you much?"

"No, of course not – he's drowning his sorrows." Mac gave him a knowing look, as though they had a shared secret. She was hoping all the while that this would convince him that she could be trusted.

"Are you having a good time?" Hardy was satisfied so far with what he had seen.

"Great. I didn't realize there would be so many people attending your party tonight." Mac looked around at the more than 100 guests.

"You would be surprised how many people you meet in the import-export business." He gave her a sly grin, and then someone he saw over Mac's shoulder caught his attention.

"I have to speak with someone. Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine."

Hardy kissed her cheek and stepped into the sitting room.

Mac looked back at Harm, who appeared to be totally captivating the senora on his arm. Mac shook her head and walked toward him. Even with his life on the line he could be utterly charming, if the look on the senora's face was indication.

"Harm, I don't believe you've seen all of Edward's condo. Why don't you let me give you a tour?" Mac took Harm's other arm.

"I'd like that." He turned back toward his admirer. "If you'll excuse me, senora?" Harm placed his hand over hers.

"Of course." The woman was nearly starry eyed with admiration.

Mac walked Harm toward the back of the condo. The elevators were well hidden from the view of the rest of the guests. In moments they were in Hardy's study upstairs. Harm immediately took out the hand held unit, opened it and inserted the memory key.

"How much time will you need?"

"Give me ten minutes."

Mac walked back toward the door but she stopped when Harm spoke to her. "Mac."

"Yes?" Mac turned to look at him questioning.

"Be careful." He look was direct and without guile or sarcasm.

"You too," Mac answered, pleasantly surprised.

Mac returned to the party and to Hardy's arm. What she heard was mostly small talk until Hasni approached him. He told him that he needed to speak with him privately. Hardy seemed a bit put off by Hasni's insistence. He looked at Mac and his guests and then told Hasni, "I'll be with you shortly; I have some people I need to speak with. I'll find you."

Hansi was clearly insulted but backed away from him. Mac's hid the panic she felt rise up in her. She had to get Harm out of the study. What if Hardy took Hasni there to speak with him?

"Will you excuse me, Edward? I'll be right back – I think I see someone I know."

Hardy kissed her cheek. "Of course."

Mac kept her demeanor calm as she worked her way back to the elevators. When she reached the third floor she swiftly but quietly walked into Hardy's study.

"Are you finished?" Mac whispered urgently.

"Almost," Harm answered her calmly.

"You have to hurry. Hardy may be up here in a few minutes. Hasni asked to speak with him in private."

Harm looked at the screen. He had nearly finished, but he had to get it all. There appeared to be two minutes left in the download on the last attachment.

"Relax, Mac."

"Relax? We can't blow this now."

"We'll blow it if we don't relax, so calm down." The download finished and Harm gave the memory key back to Mac. He closed the palmtop and placed it inside his jacket.

They heard voices and Mac recognized one as Hardy. Harm killed the lights and reached for Mac. "I'm going to kiss you."

"No, Hardy already suspects that we..." Mac pressed her hands to his chest but he pulled her to him forcefully.

"That's what I want him to think." His voice was a rough whisper, his lips just inches from hers. Harm took her mouth, kissing her deeply; there was no light nip to her lips this time. This was almost feral and so needy that Mac could not keep from responding in kind.

Mac felt it again, that love that she had hidden away in her heart; she pulled away from him for a moment. "Harm…please." She then tightened her embrace and kissed him again, giving herself over to him.

Harm nearly lost himself in her kiss but he pulled back from her and they looked deeply into each others eyes. They had returned to that place. The place where there were no lies and no pretense. Was she still his? He could have sworn he felt it when she kissed him. A distant part of his brain and his peripheral vision registered Hardy opening the door. He heard him say, "Give me a few minutes, Marwan." He closed the door, leaving the man waiting.

Harm whispered, "Push me away."

Mac did as she was asked as she saw Hardy approaching them.

"Am I intruding?" He flipped on a light switch and a soft light flooded the room as he entered it.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I had to meet with him here… he threatened to make a scene if I didn't. I didn't want to embarrass you with this."

Hardy looked at Mac, wanting to believe her but not believing her completely.

Harm spoke up, trying to redirect him. "It's true, Hardy. I couldn't believe she didn't love me. I tried to make her feel for me what I feel for her, but I see now…that I can't." Harm looked at her, the pain on his face making Mac's heart ache.

"Please go." She looked away from him as tears began to fill her eyes.

Harm looked at her again, longingly. "I'm sorry, Mac."

This was to be an act for Hardy, but he meant what he said from the bottom of his heart. He was sorry for all of the terrible things that had happened between them. There was probably no way back now; too much had been said and done. It was all he could do to walk away from her.

Harm walked past them and left the room, passing Marwan on his way out. The man gave Harm an assessing look but Harm continued to walk toward the elevator. He pushed the button for the first floor and did not turn so that the curious bystander could get a good look at him.

Hardy looked at Mac and said flatly, "We have guests, Sarah. Why don't you go downstairs? I'll join you in a few minutes."

He reached into his pocket and nervously grasped his keys. He watched her walk out of the room and as Marwan entered it he realized that his memory key was not on his keychain.

TBC

A/N: I refer to a memory key in this chapter. Dell calls this small and portable device a key, some refer to it as a memory stick or thumb drive. If the term is unfamiliar I hope this explanation clarified it for you.


	6. Chapter 6

A 'Notorious' JAG

Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG characters. I don't own the rights to the story or movie 'Notorious.' Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: Any episode through Season 9. This story is loosely based on the story in the Hitchcock film 'Notorious' though I need to say here and now I would never presume to put myself in the same league with him at all, ever, in any way. Just so were clear here. (smile.) This is just another way to see our DD and to serve as an outlet for my overactive imagination.

A/N: This is note to those of you who said 'I can't believe you're winding this up in one more chapter. You all were right; there will be one more chapter and an epilogue.

Rating K+

2130

Saturday

November 1, 2003

Edward Hardy's condo

Barra

Rio de Janeiro

Edward Hardy stood listening as Hasni began to talk with him. He was still grasping the key ring he had in his pocket. Hasni was telling him he noticed that he had been followed here. That he was noticing a person he did not recognize, who seemed to follow him wherever he went for the last week or so.

Hardy's mind was working over time. He was thinking about what he had just seen, about the last time he saw his memory stick on his key chain. Just before his shower earlier that day, Sarah had been in the adjoining room. Now, he remembered that he had left the keys on his dressing table. He couldn't remember putting the keys in his pocket. The realization made him break out in a cold sweat. He had been set up.

Marwan Hasni looked curiously at Hardy. "Are you listening to me, Hardy?"

The sharpness in Hasni's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yes, I'm listening. It sounds as though you're being watched." Hardy looked at Hasni directly.

"I think my superiors should know." Hasni answered quickly, trying to gauge Hardy's reaction.

Hardy appeared not to be concerned one way or the other.

"If you like, I think you may be over reacting, but do whatever you think is best." He hoped that he would be able to calm Hasni down enough to buy some time. He had to get a handle on what the hell was going on. He had to get in touch with Van Duyn. If Sarah Mackenzie had been sent by the Company, and they had what was on that memory key, then they were all in deep shit.

Hansi looked at Hardy warily. He had been suspicious of the CIA agent since the beginning. He hadn't wanted to include this man in their operation. He was an American after all, and subject to his own weaknesses, his weakness for a particular woman could cost them dearly.

"I can put some people on it if you like, though we are all going to be out of here by the end of this coming week."

Hasni continued to study him as he spoke, his expression unreadable. He nodded his agreement, but decided that he needed to watch Mr. Hardy more closely.

Hardy began to walk toward the door of his study, signaling to Hasni that this discussion was over. Hasni followed without comment, but Hardy knew that he had not been able to dispel the other man's concerns completely.

Hardy followed him down to the elevator. As they exited the elevator and walked around into the foyer, he saw Rabb leaving. He looked around to see if Sarah was any where near him, she was not, she was speaking to Domingues, seemingly unaware of her former partners exit. Maybe he was over reacting. He could have dropped it, or it could have fallen off his key ring. He went into the opposite sitting room from her to observe and to mingle with his other guests; he would deal with this later.

2 hours later…

The party was winding down and Hardy decided he would test Sarah again. She had been standing with him in the foyer as the last of his guests were leaving. He was to meet with Van Duyn and Hasni after the party to discuss Hasni's concerns further.

"Why don't you stay tonight Sarah? I have a meeting with a couple of my associates, I may be up late, but you can stay." He took her hand and kissed it. "You can stay in the guest room on the second floor…for tonight."

Mac's hair stood up on the back of her neck, did he suspect her? "I'm really sorry about earlier, Edward"

"Don't give it a thought, Sarah; I was acting like a jealous school boy."

Mac smiled at him sweetly, relaxing a bit.

He kissed her cheek as she passed him to go up stairs. "Everything you need will be in the guest bath. I'll have one of my staff bring you something to sleep in; you don't want to ruin that lovely gown."

She continued toward the stairs when Hardy seemed to remember something. "Oh, Sarah, if you don't mind, would you take this up to my room?" He handed her his jacket. "It's getting warm in here, and most of my guests are already gone." He appeared to feel the need to shake the formalities away.

Mac felt the weight of the jacket, and thanked God that she heard the keys on his key ring moving about in his pocket. This would be her chance to return the memory key. She carried the jacket up stairs and Hardy watched her retreating form.

Hardy knew that if the memory key was returned to the key chain that his suspicions of Mac were true. He wanted to be wrong; he wasn't sure what he would do if he wasn't.

0110

Sunday

November 2, 2003

Hardy's condo at Barra

Rio de Janeiro

Hardy walked into his bedroom to find his jacket hung up in his closet near his dressing table. He reached into his pocket to find his keys and as he grasped them he felt the memory key. A nauseating sense of dread gripped him. It was true, Sarah had been sent by the Company.

He was betrayed, what a fool he had been. They would kill him for this; he knew he would have done the same to any one else who compromised him. He might have blown the whole operation. He knew his 'friends' in Al Qeada had nothing but contempt for him. They would associate with him as long as he was useful. Hardy thought he was ahead of the curve and that he would use their hatred of him and his country to his advantage. It was of no concern to him if he ever returned to the States. He liked his life here, but he would not live long if any of Hasni's superiors found out about this.

The only ally he could possibly have was Van Duyn, only because of what he knew of his role in their operation. God, their operation, they could all be exposed. What was he going to do?

He walked to his balcony and looked out at the moonlight on the water, he had to think clearly, find some way to sort this out.

0630

Sunday

November 2, 2003

Agent Van Duyn's residence

Rio de Janeiro

Van Duyn was startled awake by his telephone ringing. He answered it groggily.

"Van Duyn"

"It's Hardy, we have to talk." They could not speak of this fiasco on a land line, for all he knew it could be bugged.

"What could we possibly say that we didn't last night?" Van Duyn was no friend of Hardy's. They were associated only because it was profitable for both of them.

"It is in both of our best interests to talk as soon as possible."

Hardy was being cryptic and sounded more than a little on edge. "Give me about a half an hour. I'll be there."

"No, I think we should meet somewhere other than here."

"Alright, meet me in the Leblon section of the city, there is a café at Cazuza Square, near Dias Ferreira. Around nine."

"I'll be there." Hardy knew they could be followed, but he had no choice. He couldn't speak with Van Duyn in the condo. There had to be a way to get the hell out of there and not raise the suspicions of Hasni or Sarah. Hardy was cornered, but he would find a way out even if he had to use blackmail to do it.

0900

Later that morning

Café Leblon

Rio de Janeiro

Agent Van Duyn walked to the table at which Hardy sat waiting. He looked like hell, as though he hadn't slept all night. Something was up, he could feel it. He sat down and without a word waited for Hardy to explain himself.

"I think we've got trouble, Van Duyn."

"We've got trouble?" Hardy's problems were his own, Van Duyn stayed out of any close association.

"Sarah Mackenzie is still working for the Company."

Van Duyn went silent for a few moments.

"Did you hear me…what the hell are we going to do?"

"What do you mean We. You are the one that brought her in, I told you that you weren't using your head, not the one on your shoulders anyway."

"I'm not going down alone Van Duyn. I know everything you do about this operation; do you really think our Al Qaeda friends will trust you after they find out about this? They may see it as your mistake too. You never know, they may feel it's their 'holy' duty to eliminate us both." Hardy smirked at him.

Van Duyn considered what he said, Damn that stupid fool. He had compromised everything. He was going to get out, disappear from his associates here in South America and in the States; he almost had enough capitol to set himself up in a new life and now this.

Van Duyn's silence began to grate on Hardy's nerves.

"What are we going to do? Do I have to remind you what happened to Emil? All he did was make a bit of a scene about a diamond Sarah wore and he was dead before the evening was over."

"Be quiet and let me think, we are protected by the enormity of your stupidity for a short while, no one would believe that you would be so easily fooled by Mackenzie. We'll have to use that to our advantage."

Hardy remained quiet for a few moments and then Van Duyn asked, "You think Rabb is her contact?"

"Yes, I do. I can't believe I didn't see it before." He had wanted her so much; he couldn't believe she was focusing all her attention on him, now he knew why. Why hadn't he questioned it? He foolishly couldn't see beyond what he wanted.

"Stop wallowing in your own self pity. It's over. Focus on getting out of this damn mess."

Hardy wouldn't tell him they might have taken his memory key, he knew that if, Van Duyn thought they had that much, he might flee immediately. Hardy knew he had screwed up royally, but he was not going to be left in the hands of his associates in Al Qaeda alone, and he wanted to do everything he could to escape capture by the United States government. He knew he would never see the light of day again, if he lived that long.

Van Duyn began to formulate a plan and as he did he explained it to Hardy. No one could know that they had discovered Mackenzie's betrayal; she must be able to move about Rio freely. She could be allowed to meet with her contacts, but be given nothing to inform. If she were killed right away, their other associates would know. There was also the chance that even if they were to escape their associates, Rabb would follow them all the way to hell. He knew the reason that Rabb had come to work for the Company.

"She could become ill for a short while, she could die, just slip away during the night. By that time we could be out of the country and out of the reach of our government or Al Qaeda."

Hardy began to smile, he had to hand it to Van Duyn, he was brilliant.

"When does she move in?

"Day after tomorrow."

"See if you can convince her to move in sooner, be sure she takes at least one meal a day at home. In just a matter of days we will have eliminated our problem entirely." Van Duyn' eyes appeared flat and dull, as though he pictured her death already.

"I like the way you think, Van Duyn."

Van Duyn smiled slyly, and Hardy made a mental note never to eat a meal at Van Duyn's home.

1600

Later that afternoon

Mac's hotel room

Ipanema towers

Rio de Janeiro

Mac was finishing up her packing when she heard a knock at her door, thinking it was Hardy she opened it. "Edward, I just need a few…"

It was Harm. "No…it's not Edward, I got a call from Prescott. You're moving in today?" His sarcasm not quite as sharp as it had been.

"I don't have much choice in the matter, he seems insistent that I do this. I hoped to avoid it. I can't afford any more suspicion on Hardy's part. We're almost out of there. "

Mac turned away from him and busied herself with packing the suitcase that lay open on the sofa. She walked back into her bedroom. Harm took the old Seahawk T- shirt, which had spent more time at her house than his, out of his jacket pocket and stuffed it down in her suitcase.

"I know." He answered her and watched her bedroom door to be sure he wasn't seen. It might be a sentimental gesture, but he wanted her to have it. No matter what happened he couldn't stand the thought that she would forget him completely.

She walked back into the room. "I'm surprised you came down. Hardy or his driver may be here any minute." Harm hadn't come down to her hotel room since the night they'd spent together. The night before they had begun this mission.

"I saw you come in this morning, I just wanted to wish you luck." He also wanted to see her, to be in the same room with her.

Mac looked at him for a moment, he was almost being nice. She couldn't allow herself to be drawn in right now. A small part of her wanted to forget this mission and run away with him. But even if she did that, who was to say how Harm would respond. He might go with her, or he might just tell her to go to hell. You never knew with Harm. At that point the Marine in her took over and told her to focus on the mission.

"Thank you."

Harm turned toward the door, "I'll go." He shouldn't have come, it was stupid, and what if Hardy had shown up? He'd have blown everything they had been working toward. He was glad this was starting to wind down. He hoped the people handling the crypto part of this operation moved quickly. It was time to get the hell out of here.

Mac followed him to the door as he walked out; she stood with it open and watched him walk toward the elevators. He stopped in front of them and turned to look at her. She would have given anything to know what he was thinking. The elevator opened and Harm entered it without saying another word.

1400

Tuesday

Castelo office towers

Rio de Janeiro

Mac sat in Prescott's office waiting for him to finish his conversation on the phone. She had a dull headache and she felt slightly nauseated. The light from the window was beginning to make her feel worse.

"Mac?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm not feeling too well today. Could you close the blinds please, I have a slight headache."

Prescott stood, "Of course."

"Were you able to find out anything from the files, that Harm sent from the memory key?"

"Yes, and we hoped that you might be able to get one more detail before you get out of there. We now know that Hardy and his associates are not only moving cana, there may also be some drug traffic, and they are also moving people. Some are suspected Al Qaeda. People from the favelas to Barra, the Brazilian government will be able to cast a very large net. They are using a lot of the established drug trafficking routes that have been used for years. We need to know if Sadiq is in the States, there is a strong possibility that he is. We need verification, which may tell us where he is in the States. This was a goldmine, Mac. You were able to get concrete irrefutable intelligence in this matter."

Mac nodded, her head was beginning to pound.

"But that's not the only reason I called you here today."

Mac looked up at him questioning.

"You will be getting a new contact if we are still in this after Friday."

"What?"

"Yes, Rabb is getting out of Rio."

"Did he say why?"

"Not really, just that it's probably pretty much routine now. You are doing an excellent job on your own. We'll have you out in a few days at the latest. Get that information, Mac, and you're on your way back to Washington."

Mac couldn't believe it. He was leaving her. Just when she thought he couldn't hurt her anymore, this, she felt totally abandoned. She nodded revealing nothing of what she was feeling.

"Do I need to know anything else?"

"No that's it. You meet with Rabb tomorrow as usual."

Mac stood and turned to walk toward the door. She paused, trying to clear her head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Prescott asked.

"I'm fine." She turned to go.

1830

Wednesday

Plaza de Paz

Rio de Janeiro

Harm sat waiting on the wrought iron bench. He had been here all afternoon and Mac was no where to be seen. What was going on? He was just about to contact Prescott when he saw her walking toward him.

Mac sat down heavily beside him. "Harm."

"Mac. Anything new to report?" Harm leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. Appearing to be making casual conversation with her.

"No not yet. Hardy has been out of the condo a lot since the party."

"Any repercussions from the other night?" Harm asked.

Mac looked at him, nearly glaring. "You mean our stolen kiss in his study?" She was angry, angrier than usual

"Well, any problems there?"

"No," then she decided to see if he would tell her about his change of assignment. "Any problems on your side of this operation…any changes?"

"No."

So he wasn't going to tell her, he was just going to leave without a word. The thought made her more nauseated than she already felt. She lifted her hand to her mouth.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pretty rough."

Mac looked at him and narrowed her eyes sarcastically. "Long night last night."

Harm sat back and looked at her. His eyes asked a question and Mac ignored it.

"Oh, I thought I'd better return this." She took the Seahawk t-shirt out of her bag and handed it to him.

Harm took it and looked up at her. "Breaking all your old ties, Mac?"

Mac didn't answer him. She stood, and lost her balance nearly falling toward Harm.

"Goodbye." She said as she corrected her balance.

"Goodbye? Wait a minute, Mac."

"I don't want to."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going…back." The headache and nausea that had been with her all day seemed to intensify with this conversation. She had to get out of there.

Harm watched as she left, something wasn't right about this. He had to talk to Prescott… now.

TBC

A/N: I should be able to post Chapter 7 late this evening or early tomorrow. Thanks to everyone for your wonderful feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

A Notorious JAG

Chapter 7/Epilogue

Disclaimers as previously stated

Spoilers: Any JAG episode through Season 9. This story is loosely based on the story in the Hitchcock movie 'Notorious.'

A/N: Many thanks to Karen for her beta reading and excellent input.

Rating T

1900

Wednesday

Harms hotel room

Ipanema towers

"Something is not right, Prescott. I think she is sick, really sick. We need to get her out of there." Harm had called him as soon as he returned to his hotel room.

"We can't compromise this now, Rabb, give it 24 hours. And then we'll get her out. Sadiq may be in the States. Do you know what that means? We have a well established, well funded Al Qaeda cell in the United States. We are so close to finding exactly where he is, Rabb."

Harm was quiet for a moment. He knew Prescott was right. But he couldn't shake this gnawing fear; he felt the same as he had when Mac took the mission to Paraguay.

He ended his call. Talking to Prescott did nothing to assuage his feeling that something was wrong, terribly wrong.

1920

Wednesday

Hardy's condo in Barra

Rio de Janeiro

Mac sat with Hardy and a couple of his associates having a late dinner. Alberto Domingues was a guest along with Van Duyn. Mac had eaten very little of her dinner; she continued to feel steadily worse.

Hardy gave her an indulgent look. "Finish you dinner Sarah; you're wasting away." He reached for her hand and kissed it.

Mac took another bite of her dinner, her stomach protesting all the while.

"How long have you been ill like this?" Domingues asked her.

"I don't know, since the party I think."

Domingues looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. "She should see a doctor Edward. She seems very ill."

Mac spoke up. "I don't need a doctor, I'll be fine."

Van Duyn added. "She just needs a bit of rest."

"She should come with us the next time we go to the Highlands. It is so beautiful there in the spring."

"Oh, The Brazilian Highlands? Where do you go in the Highlands?"

Hardy spoke up to keep Domingues from answering. "What she needs is a long vacation away somewhere, just the two of us, a cruise maybe."

Through the haze of headache and the terrible nausea she felt, Mac's brain began to register what was happening here. She had been sick since the party, and lately she hadn't been able to get any new information at all. The other curious thing was that Hardy had allowed her to stay without moving into his bedroom. She still occupied the guest room on the second floor. Realization dawn on her, she had been discovered. Oh God, how could she have been so stupid? Mac had been so relieved not to have to deal with Hardy in her bed that she hadn't focused on the reason he hadn't come to her. She looked at her plate, then at Hardy and across to Van Duyn, they knew, they had to know.

Mac fought to keep her composure and started to push back her chair to stand up.

"I think I need to lie down, if you'll all excuse me."

Hardy stood along with her, "Do you need my help, Sarah?" His voice dripping with fake concern.

"No, no I'm fine…I just need to…lie down." As she stood her vision grew dark around the edges, she walked into the foyer, seeing the front door and then the stairwell. She wanted to run, but her legs suddenly felt like lead. She took another step, and the room went completely black as she fell to the floor.

2030

Hardy's condo

Mac came to seeing Hardy, Van Duyn and Domingues hovering over her. They had carried her to the guest room and had helped her into bed.

"You must call a doctor Edward. Look at how ill she is." Domingues voice held an urgent tone.

"I will, Alberto. I'll call a doctor and have him come here, as soon as we get her settled." Hardy assured him. He couldn't allow Domingues to suspect anything, he might share that information with Hasni and then it would be over for them all.

Van Duyn spoke to one of Hardy's house staff who had helped them bring Mac upstairs

"Take the phone out of the room Joseph; Ms. Mackenzie must have complete quiet."

Mac felt the panic rise in her chest but she couldn't call out. Whatever she had been given had weakened her to the point of exhaustion. She struggled with Hardy who gently but firmly settled her into the bed. The last thing that ran through her mind as she began to black out again was that she wanted Harm, she needed him to come to her…please, God, let that connection still exist between them.

2120

Wednesday

Harm's hotel room

Ipanema towers

Harm slept fitfully, his mind never far from his conversation with Mac earlier that day. His need to have her near him, to know she was safe always, kept him awake lately. Now the feeling that something was wrong served to make sleep even more elusive.

Harm turned on to his stomach, pulling one of the pillows down and into his arms. He slipped further into sleep and as he dreamt, Mac was with him, holding him, making love to him. He could feel her arms around him, her voice whispering low in his ear, and her sweet strong body beneath him, urging him on. He gripped her shoulders and felt something sharp slice into the palm of his hand. He flinched and pulled back and looked at his hand. It was bleeding, he looked at Mac's shoulder and she had a long cut that ran across her shoulder that began to bleed more as he looked at it. He placed his hand over it to stop the bleeding and something sliced into his hand again. He looked at Mac's face and what he saw woke him immediately. Mac's face was ghostly white, her eyes hollow, her lips dark and cold. She spoke, "Help me…Harm, please…"

Harm woke with a start, pushing himself backward off the bed so forcefully that he came to a stop near the wall, 3 feet away. He flipped on the light switch and looked back at his bed, blinking, trying to clear his vision. He was panting as though he had been running, his body covered in sweat. The nightmare had been so real and it only confirmed what he already knew, Mac was in trouble.

Harm went into the bathroom, splashed water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. That was it, he didn't give a damn what the Company wanted, he was getting Mac out of there. He didn't care if they fired him, he'd find something to do for a living. He didn't care if he had to take a job crop-dusting.

2210

Hardy's condo in Barra

Harm approached the condo, his mind working overtime to find a way in. He could probably pull the jilted, but persistent lover, but that probably would have gotten him thrown out of there immediately.

Prescott had put the word out that he was freelancing; maybe he could get in and ask Hardy for a job. It was pretty thin, but he didn't care, he had to get in. He knocked on the door and Joseph opened it.

"Is Mr. Hardy home? I'm sorry to call so late."

"I'm sorry sir; he is in a meeting with some of his associates."

"May I speak with Ms Mackenzie?"

'I'm sorry sir, she's very ill and confined to her bed, we are all very concerned."

"Then I'll wait for Mr. Hardy"

"As you wish sir, I'll tell him you are here."

Harm sat down on a small bench in the foyer. He looked around the room and up the stair case. Mac had to be in one of the rooms up there, the man had just said 'confined to HER bed'. He stood, and in an almost involuntary move he walked toward the staircase. He had to find her; he couldn't wait anymore. It was as though he could feel her slipping away from him. Taking the steps two at a time, he reached the top of the staircase quickly. He turned to his right and saw a closed door, closest to the stairs... that was the one, it had to be. She was there, he could feel it. He walked toward it.

Mac had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last couple of hours. Her mind and emotions running the gamut of all her feelings about her life, about Harm, and about how badly she wanted a chance to finish out her life with him. She had to see his face once more time. Looking toward the door, she thought she heard it open. Her mind drifting back to Harm she thought she could see him walking toward her. She would know him anywhere; his stature was unmistakable with his broad shoulders and tall frame. Was she dreaming, conjuring up an image of him because she needed him so badly?

Harm walked toward her, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach, she was sick, he had known it. He leaned down, nearly placing his head on the pillow beside hers

"Mac" He whispered urgently.

Mac widened her eyes slightly and then realized that he was real. She attempted to reach up and touch his cheek with the tips of her fingers, but she was too weak.

"You came to me." She said drowsily. He had, as if he had been summoned. That alone was enough; she loved the very sight of him.

"I had to; I couldn't take it anymore, waiting and worrying about you. What's wrong, Mac, what have they done to you?" His eyes took in her features, trying to assess for himself what had happened to her.

"I think they've poisoned me."

"How long?" Harm pulled back from her slightly in shock. Now he knew why he had the nightmare, something inside her, in her blood was killing her.

"Since the party."

Harm slipped his arms around her and pulled her up into a sitting position on the side of bed. Her body felt boneless and she could barely hold herself up, still nodding in and out of consciousness.

"You came back for me, you didn't leave." Mac's head felt heavy as she tried to remain upright. Harm pulled her into his arms for a moment, and she leaned into him.

"I had to come back and tell you that I was getting out because I love you, I couldn't stand seeing you with him. I couldn't see straight or think straight, I was afraid I'd blow the whole mission."

Mac had only heard him say he loved her. "Oh, you love me, you love me." Her words were still slightly slurred, as she leaned further into his arms and tucked her head under his chin.

"Long ago, all the time since the beginning, I couldn't stand it anymore, not having you." Harm confessed.

Mac smiled serenely, burrowed herself further into his arms, and started to drift back into sleep. He pulled her back from him, and wrapped her robe around her. "Come on Mac, we've got to get you out of here."

"Harm… I don't know if I can stand, they injected me with something. I'm so sleepy and I feel so weak."

"Then talk to me, Mac." He shook her gently. "Stay with me, they're all downstairs in some kind of meeting, we've got to get you out. Do the others know?"

"No, they'd kill him if they knew. I heard them talking, Hardy and Van Duyn, they are going to try and leave the country."

"Good, Mac, keep talking."

"Prescott wanted me to find out if Sadiq was in the States…"

She was silent as she watched him walk to the door and look out.

"Mac?"

"I think he's there Harm, maybe even in Georgetown. Van Duyn and Hardy knew they'd end up in federal prison for life for their role in his ability to enter the States, undetected. I'm not absolutely sure they said Georgetown, they were talking above me when they injected…I'm so weak Harm, what if I can't walk down the stairs?" Her speech was still slurred, her tongue thick from the drug.

Harm came back to her, "Are you in pain?"

"I don't know…the drug they injected, I can't tell."

Harm knelt in front of her and slipped her shoes on her feet. Mac reached down and lifted his face back to hers. "Say it again, it keeps me awake."

"I love you." He said it determinedly and looked at her directly in the eye. "Come on Mac, let's go home." He helped her stand.

Mac felt as though her feet were barely on the floor as she leaned against him and he guided her to the door. "Don't let me go Harm.

"Never, you'll never get rid of me." He slipped out of the door with Mac tucked securely under his arm as they approached the top of the stair case. As they began to descend, they both saw Hardy walking toward the base of the stairwell.

Harm stepped down toward him, feeling Mac tense up. "Hang on Mac, were almost there."

"What are you doing, Rabb?" Hardy's spoke in a low voice, though it had an edge.

"I'm taking her out of here, to get the poison out of her." Harm glared at him murderously.

"You aren't going anywhere." He reached for Mac, and Harm pulled her back out of his reach. "Don't try it, Hardy."

"I'm not afraid of you, Rabb." Hardy could barely conceal the sneer on his face.

"Maybe not, but you're afraid of them, aren't you?" They were at the base of the steps now.

Hardy looked over his shoulder and saw Hasni, Domingues and Van Duyn waiting at the doorway of his sitting room.

Hardy came to himself quickly, and began to step with Harm and Mac toward the door. He appeared to be helping Harm guide Mac out of the house. Van Duyn knew that he had to leave with the others or die; as he had seen others die when they compromised anyone connected with Al Qaeda. He knew they were expendable.

"What is going on, Hardy?" Hasni was asking now, staring at him intently.

"It's Sarah, her condition has become worse. Rabb must have heard her call out for help."

"Good." Domingues spoke up, "you should have taken her hours ago."

They walked toward the door and Van Duyn walked across the foyer to join them. It wouldn't take long before Hasni would figure this out.

Harm walked swiftly through the door and pulled it closed behind him. He held it and looked over his shoulder to see Prescott waiting in what looked like an SUV.

"Get in here, Rabb." He barked the command.

He let go of the door, lifted Mac into his arms, and ran with everything he had.

He heard Hardy and Van Duyn shouting on the other side of the door. "Wait…..don't shoot…I can explain." But shots did ring out… and then the door flew opened just as Mac and Harm got into the vehicle. Shots bounced off of the armor plated door as Prescott sped away.

Harm looked at him and asked. "How did you know?"

"I was reviewing your personnel file, and given your concerns about your former partner, and the fact that you were getting out, I followed up with on you at your hotel. When you weren't there, but hadn't checked out, I thought this would be the place to find you. I was right. You're notorious for being a loose cannon, especially when it comes to people you know personally."

Harm and Mac were in the back seat of the vehicle. As they sped further away from Barra, she let herself relax into his arms.

Mac smiled secretly thinking that she was so glad that he was notorious for his loyalty to his friends…it had saved her life.

FIN

Epilogue to follow.

A/N: Merriam – Webster's dictionary defines the word notorious a number of ways. The first is 'generally known or talked of' OR 'widely and unfavorably known.' The movie 'Notorious' was about 'a notorious woman…a woman of affairs,' but to my mind it became about a notorious love. (After all the movie was made in 1946 and we're still talking about it.) In my story Harm and Mac are both 'notorious' for a lot of things. It depends on whose point of view you were seeing them in; I'll let you decide what was 'generally known or talked of' and what was 'widely and unfavorably known.'(Smile)

A/N: I want to say again for those of you who have never seen the movie 'Notorious' that I cant take credit for this great story. I changed a few things and plugged in a lot of how I saw Harm and Mac in season 9. I had seen this movie long before I ever started watching JAG, but I have to say, when the Paraguay story arc started I hoped this was where they were going. The scene I dreamed of when Harm rescued Mac was the one played out by Grant and Bergman at the end of 'Notorious.' "Oh…. you love me…you love me" Sigh…

A/N: For the purists, who know the movie well; please understand that I could not make the characters exactly like the ones portrayed in the original movie. I could not allow Mac/ Alicia character to drink again or to be a 'loose' woman. To my mind that would trash her and frankly, I think that's been done enough, It was the same with having her sleep with Hardy, as far as I'm concerned, enough already. As for the Harm/Dev character, I would not allow Harm to hit Mac as Dev did Alicia. As for Harm leaving before the mission was entirely over, that was part of the story line of the original Notorious I felt I had to play out, even though many of us feel the 'real' Harm would never do that. While his character in this story was uncharacteristically harsh at times, I think that is where they both were then in early Season 9 for reasons I hope I touched on in the story.

A/N: If you want to see the original story, I am told it will be on TCM this weekend, Sunday 1 pm Central Time. (per some of my well informed readers)


	8. Chapter 8

A 'Notorious' JAG

Epilogue

Disclaimers: As previously stated.

Spoilers: Any thing up to and including any Season 9 JAG episodes.

Rating T

1830

Friday

November 07, 2003

1845

Friday

District Tobacconists Club

Washington DC

Sadiq Fahd sat inside the bar reading his newspaper. He had been able to acquire the diamonds he needed to purchase the permissive action link, a triggering device for a nuclear weapon. He smiled, thinking that Americans would die because of the greed of their own people: from the CIA agents who betrayed them in South America, to the men who would sell him the action link.

The tone of his cell phone broke his reverie. He answered and heard only the melodic sound of the voice of Tahmineh, a singer in the bar, Shiraz. No one spoke at the other end of the line. This was a warning; they may have been discovered. Fahd closed his cell phone, stood and walked casually toward the back of the store. There had to be an exit onto the alley. For all he knew the cigar and smoking club could be under surveillance, giving him limited means of escape.

He found the exit, and opened the door to step out. He heard someone shout "Federal agents – no one move!" from inside the building.

With a smug smile, Fahd slipped quietly out and made his way down the alley toward the street. As he passed by a large truck he heard a great rush of wind. He looked around and saw that the trees on the street were still, and then everything went black.

Sadiq Fahd had escaped the federal agents pursuing him moments before, but his fate waited in the alley behind the tobacconists club. He and his diamonds were pulverized beneath nearly a ton of bricks that fell from a large pallet on the fourth floor. The establishment at the corner of the street was undergoing renovations. He had not had time to call out for help or to allow the two men unloading the truck to know he had been crushed. He was discovered early the next morning, when the damaged building materials were assessed by the insurance adjuster.

A terrible and unfortunate accident, it had been no one's fault, really. Whether the hands of fate or the hand of God, Sadiq had been denied his martyrdom and had not completed his mission.

1000

Saturday

November 8, 2003

National Naval Medical Center

Washington DC

Mac lay with the head of her bed elevated and her eyes closed. She felt as though she had lived a lifetime in the space of a week. A week ago she'd felt as though she and Harm were fated never to be together, and now they were inseparable. She had finally convinced Harm to go home late last night and get a full night's sleep. He had not left her side since they left Rio. Now she wished she hadn't let him go. The singleness of mind they both appeared to have seemed too good to be true. She still felt as though it were all a dream from which she would awake all alone.

She heard someone enter the room and raised her head from the bed, looking for Harm, but she was disappointed to see that it was Clayton Webb.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sarah."

"I'm sorry, Clay, I was expecting someone else." Mac tried to be pleasant.

"Let me guess… Rabb?" He smirked at her sarcastically.

"Clay…" It was already beginning.

Harm had just passed the nurses station in the hall when he heard Mac speaking.

"Harm and I are no concern of yours." Mac said determinedly.

Harm began to quicken his pace, feeling a pride in Mac he could not explain. She had said 'Harm and I' as an established fact. Their connection finally spoken aloud. Webb's presence would never make him walk away again.

"Harm and I?" Webb said it as though he saw the statement as a joke.

"Webb, I am not going to have this discussion with you..."

"I don't see this relationship working, Sarah and in the end you'll be the one who is hurt. I can't understand why you would ever see Harm as a match for you. I told you he was oblivious, and frankly, you're complete opposites. I think in your heart you know that."

He couldn't believe she would even consider trying to get involved with Rabb when they had hurt each other so badly, his role in the fiasco notwithstanding.

"It's true we are opposites, opposite sides of the same coin." Mac's expression was thoughtful.

Harm decided to make his entrance at this point and added, "Yeah, one isn't worth anything without the other." He smiled knowingly at her.

Mac held out her hand to him automatically. Webb saw immediately that what her gaze held for Harm had never been close to what he saw when she looked at him. Their connection was immediate and palpable.

Webb turned to Harm, unable to keep from sparring with him, even though he knew that whatever hope he had for a relationship with Mac was gone forever. "Have you talked to Blaisdell yet?"

Harm turned and looked at him for the first time since he walked into the room. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did, just this morning." He sat down on the chair at Mac's bedside and looked at her now.

"I've got good news and bad news; which do you want first?" He focused Mac as though Webb had already left the room.

Webb interrupted him. "He got himself fired."

Harm never took his eyes from Mac and clasped her hand in his. He raised his brows and nodded slightly to indicate what Webb had said was true. Mac looked at him sympathetically and reached up to touch his cheek. Webb's revelation wasn't having the effect that he'd intended.

Mac's brow knitted and looked at him curiously. "Is that the good news or the bad news?" She couldn't be happier that he was no longer working for the Company.

The question suddenly struck Harm as very funny, and he began to laugh. Mac laughed along with him.

Webb looked at them both incredulously. "I'm leaving – you're both insane."

Their laughter followed him as he walked out the door and down the hallway.

Turning back to Mac, Harm took her hand in one of his and covered it with his other. "Blaisdell did fire me, Mac. He basically said I did a good job, but wasn't disciplined enough for the Company."

Mac looked at him, questioning. Harm explained how Sadiq had been warned just prior to a raid on a cigar store that he frequented right there in DC. The authorities thought he had escaped until he had been found that morning under the pallet, crushed to death.

"That was the good news; Sadiq will never torture anyone or plot against anyone in this country or any other."

Mac leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of relief she thought she would have. It didn't come.

Harm squeezed her hand. "I told you, Mac, it might be a while before you can put it behind you."

She nodded. "I know it's not realistic to think it will all go away. It helps that you're here." Mac was quiet for a long moment. "Looks like I've cost you another job, Harm."

Harm looked at her directly. "Mac, I don't regret either time I went to South America or what I did there."

She looked at him, studying his features, wanting to believe everything he said. "Harm, you know you miss the Navy. I've missed you, and everyone at JAG has felt the loss of not having you at Headquarters."

Both Harm and Mac were startled by a voice coming from the doorway. "Colonel."

Admiral Chegwidden stood there, cutting an imposing figure.

"Admiral." Mac released Harm's hand and scooted to sit up straighter in her bed.

"Relax, Colonel." He gave her a dismissive wave.

Harm fought the reflex to stand in the admiral's presence. He looked at Mac. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He started to stand up and leave.

"If you don't mind, Rabb this concerns you too." The admiral glanced at him and then approached the opposite side of Mac's hospital bed.

Harm frowned and eased back into the chair.

The admiral pulled a chair up to Mac's bedside. "May I?"

"Of course, sir."

"Colonel, I have spoken to your attending physician, Captain Hayes. He says that you will need at least two weeks to recover."

"Yes sir." He had told her earlier that morning that she would need to remain in the hospital until Sunday and then be released on medical leave.

"I'll get to the point. It has come to light that Commander Imes never passed the Michigan Bar and that she is in effect not a lawyer."

Harm answered without a thought, "I could have told you that."

Mac was so stunned she didn't answer.

The admiral gave him a stern look but ignored his comment and continued.

"This is where you come in, Rabb. We still have the two attorneys TAD from NLSO North Island, but we will have to double our efforts to reconcile all the cases she tried over the past several years, many of which you were opposing counsel."

Harm looked at him directly; he knew now what the admiral was going to ask. He wanted him to come back – he was 'asking' him to come back. Things must really be bad at headquarters JAG if he was doing that. He sat quietly, studying the older man for a moment. The part of him that felt betrayed last spring wanted to tell him to go to hell. The other, more sensible side of him won: the side that wanted his life back, the part of him who knew now exactly where he belonged.

"You're an excellent attorney, Rabb, and as much as I hate to admit it, we need your help." His expression was guarded but held no malice.

Harm raised his eyebrows and huffed, "At least you're being honest."

The admiral drew his brows down. "Would you expect anything else?"

Harm answered and said flatly, "No."

"Well?" The admiral still had the look of someone squaring off with him. Even though he was asking him to come back, he still challenged him.

"I accept."

Admiral Chegwidden nodded. "Good." He looked at Mac and then at Harm. "I'll speak with the SecNav, and I'll expect you Monday morning. 0800 sharp, Rabb."

He stood to leave and this time Harm didn't fight the impulse to stand. He didn't come to attention, but it was a quiet gesture of respect and the admiral knew that. It was a start, for all of them.

"I'll be there."

1935

Friday

November 14, 2003

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm walked from his Corvette to his apartment building, briefcase in one hand and a stack of case files in the other. Juggling his briefcase, he got into the elevator and started up to his floor. When he reached his door he heard music coming from the other side of it. Grinning, he sat his briefcase down and opened the door.

Mac stood at the kitchen sink and turned toward him. "Hey, sailor."

He stepped toward his dining room table and placed everything there. He walked toward her without removing his overcoat and cover. She met him in the middle of the apartment, slipping her arms around his neck and kissing him for all she was worth. When they finally broke the kiss he smiled down at her. "Hey yourself."

"Tired?"

"I was… about three minutes ago." His eyes held a now familiar light.

Mac raised her eyebrows. "So do you want to go out?" she asked, though she already knew the answer to the question.

"No." He pulled her more closely to him.

"Are you hungry?" She locked her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"No." There were too many pieces of clothing between them.

Releasing her for a moment, he took off his cover and then began to remove his overcoat, which Mac was happy to help him with. Mac looked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face. "So…what do you want to do…Harm?"

She started to step carefully backward toward his bedroom, and Harm followed her, taking his uniform jacket off and loosening his tie. "Oh…I don't know…I was hoping you could help me think of …something."

Mac stepped carefully up the steps, holding on to the wall to keep her balance. She stood at the top of the stairs and Harm walked up until he stood directly in front of her. Reaching for her, he pulled her close as he stepped up, lifting her up into his arms. Mac rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes already darkened with desire. "I think you already know what you want….don't you, Harm?"

They spent the first of many nights in each other's arms. Harm was still notorious for being a loose cannon; Mac was still notorious for her dispassionate plans. Their fights could still be called legendary, but now in addition to all of that, their love was notorious, too.

FIN

A/N: Thanks to those of you who waited patiently and not so patiently(smile) for this epilogue. I hope I can keep my worn out computer together long enough to get this posted.

A/N: Thanks to Karen and all the other people who encouraged me to keep going with this story, I nearly gave up. This is truly the most difficult time I've ever had. Whew!

A/N: Thanks again to Aerogirl and Karen for their excellent beta reading and input.


End file.
